Verloren
by Daniela Lynx
Summary: Perdido. 1923 era una mala época para las almas solitarias. Rescatado por el reflejo de su hermano, Ed se pregunta si vale la pena perderse en la falsa felicidad de un espejismo. HeixEd, Elricest, Altercest. CAPÍTULOS 4 Y 5 ARRIBA!
1. Entsetz

**Verloren**

**(Perdido)**

**Rating:** de momento, PG-13

**Pairing: **Hyde. Aka, HeixEd. Con implicaciones de Elricest y Altercest.

**Advertencias: **Angst, para variar. No sé hacer otra cosa. Shonen-ai que espera convertirse en yaoi. Uso de alcohol. Obsesiones, culpa, traumas. Lo usual, coño. Realismo.

**Spoilers:** Final de la serie y trailer de la película.

**Timeline:** 1923. Desde que Ed se encuentra con Alfons Heiderich en adelante.

Notas de autora: He acá otro desvarío. No he visto la película, así que no teman en ese sentido. Rayos. Me gustaría que no me la hubieran espoileado tanto (me contaron casi todo lo importante, damnnit T.T) y como soy de la idea confuciana de "no le hagas a tu prójimo lo que no quieres que te hagan a tí..."

Traté de hacer algo más o menos realista, que calce con la época. Es periodo entreguerras. A lo mejor por eso tiene un carácter tan amargo este fic. Más lo que investigué para que así fuera (si, soy una maniática de la historia. ¿Y qué?) Buehh... sé que la mayoría de las personas que adoran el elricest busca el angst como si se le fuera la vida en ello (me incluyo XD) así que no creo que les moleste.

Uhhh... incluso me di la lata de averiguar palabras en alemán para los títulos XD soy tan perna / empollona / nerd / etcétera...

Están advertidos.

_Disclaimer: Me ven cara de japonesa? no. Estoy nadando en dinero? Obvio que tampoco. Si Hagaren fuese mío, el elricest sería aún más explícito. Lamentablemente, pertenece a Hiromu Arakawa y la muy maldita prefirió colocar a Winry como pareja de Ed en el manga (Si gente, es la triste realidad. Lean el cap. 48 y verán. Puaj.)_

_La misma nota de siempre: esta web (que no me permite ni colocar su nombre) me come los signos de puntuación, algunos espacios, saltos de párrafo y una que otra vez alguna palabra. Soy perfeccionista, y me fastidia MUCHO que pase esto, así que pido que perdonen esas pifias que no son mi culpa._

**Dedicado a:**

**Lila**, porque ella si es una narradora genial, hábil con palabras y emociones. Y la quiero mucho.

**Hanasaki**, a modo de disculpa. Haré mi mejor esfuerzo para que mi fic no parezca plagio del suyo.

**Arence**, porque cree que sé escribir y me alegra la vida en mi blog. Arigatou.

**

* * *

O8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8O****

* * *

**

**Capítulo Uno.**

**Entsetz (En shock)**

Lo despertó el aroma del detestable sucedáneo de café, aquel barato de cebada, que sus sentidos agudizados por la resaca recibieron como un ataque artero. Sentía la saliva amarga, y luz ensartándole los ojos. Decidido a no abrirlos todavía, se dio vuelta y el estómago le devolvió un eco de náuseas que subió hasta su boca. Gimió.

Fue entonces cuando sintió los dedos de alguien más apartándole las mechas de la cara. No quería ver quién era. Ni recordar que había hecho la noche anterior. Y el sitio al que había llegado a dar no era cosa de su interés.

Nada importaba. Tampoco el grado de corrupción que había alcanzado. Lo único claro, de momento, era que estaba en una cama. Y una limpia, por añadidura. Bien, eso le permitía descartar los lechos de algún burdel o de la seguridad social.

Volvió a sentir los dedos, esta vez acariciándole el rostro. Apretó los párpados. Las yemas eran suaves, pero las uñas, ligeramente descuidadas, estaban con seguridad dejándole marcas rojas sobre la piel. Hizo un gesto de contención con la mano izquierda. Le dolía demasiado la cabeza.

-Hermano… creí que nunca te vería de nuevo.

Devastadoras, las palabras lo hicieron saltar en una incorporación forzada que le envió puntadas a toda la masa encefálica. Su mirada buscó febril al dueño de la voz, y la suya propia sonó trémula al exclamar:

-¡Al!

El aludido sonrió con los ojos húmedos y lo abrazó. Nada de esto era sorprendente para Ed, pero estaba condicionado para seguir la corriente. Por supuesto la esperanza seguía ahí. Avivada de vez en cuando por cosas como esta. En su interior, la parte racional esbozaba muecas sarcásticas mientras él se dedicaba a actuar como un idiota. Como si no supiera que era imposible.

Aceptó de buena gana la caricia, los movimientos fluidos, el beso rápido e intenso que le dejó en los labios. Sabía que era un sueño, o para ser más realistas, una alucinación. Tenía el hígado suficientemente destrozado como para que lo fuese.

Siendo así, la visión desaparecería apenas su mente se desentumeciera un poco. Pero pensaba disfrutarlo mientras durara. Masoquista, su boca siguió el juego de la otra.

Algo no andaba bien.

Aún con la luz dándole en la cara, podía notarlo. El cabello de este muchacho era claro como el maíz nuevo. También los ojos eran distintos. No era "su" Alphonse.

Un nuevo escalofrío le bajó por la espalda, más desagradable que el anterior. Sentía náuseas. Y las respuestas eran obvias, pero prefirió preguntar. No se consideraba en condiciones de andar filosofando por sí mismo.

-¿Quién eres?- todo movimiento se detuvo de inmediato.

Pausa. Al menos unos diez segundos de silencio asustado.

-Acabas de decir mi nombre- se confundió el otro- ¿Edward¿Te sientes bien?- sonaba preocupado, pero Ed no podía evitar enlazar esa voz a la que oía en sueños, incapaz de hallar alguna diferencia que no fuera idiomática.

-No.- respondió.- Por favor, tu nombre…

El muchacho parecía herido por sus palabras. Se tragó todo al respirar hondo para contestar:

-Alfons Heiderich. Y tú eres Edward, mi hermano. Estás en Munich, año 1923.- Y no dejaba de mirarle como si temiera por su cordura. Trató de sonreír, como si pensara que eran lagunas producto del alcohol, y le tomó la temperatura con el dorso de la mano.- Dios… desde la Gran Guerra que no te veía.- deslizó los dedos sobre la mejilla, cogió un mechón de pelo y lo acomodó detrás de la oreja.- Nunca pude responderte.- suspiró- y no sabes cuánto me arrepentí.

Un alter ego. Hohenheimm le había advertido que los encontraría a menudo. El había tomado en aquel mundo el lugar de su otro yo, aquel Edward -¿Heiderich?- y era natural que conociese a los reflejos de su gente cercana.

Tiritó de nuevo y la resaca le envió agujetas ácidas al cuerpo. Mareado, se dejó caer de espaldas a la cama. Calló. El chico se había acomodado en su regazo, sin saber cuántos sentimientos de culpa le estaba originando en ese momento. Tendría que pensar en otra cosa antes de cometer alguna tontería.

Por cierto¿dónde estaba Hohenheimm? Bastardo. Probablemente le había dejado tirado en la calle cuando la borrachera le impidió seguir caminando hasta la pensión.

-Hermano… ¿No te acuerdas de mí?- preguntó el otro después de un rato. Trató de ocultar la inseguridad de la voz bajando el volumen. No tuvo éxito.

Deseando engañarse ante el estímulo auditivo, Edward estuvo a punto de responder "todos los días". Pero no fue capaz. Suspiró, y un mutismo neblinoso se instaló en la habitación: húmedo y frío. Alfons en la oscuridad bien podría ser su hermano, y dudó al verle el rostro decepcionado de antemano. Negó con la cabeza:

-No sé quién eres.- Dijo la verdad.

Y Alfons, aumentando las similitudes, volvió a abrazarlo, le besó la frente y murmuró un "no importa". Queriendo distraerse, Ed notó que afuera llovía, que las paredes eran blancas, que la pequeña habitación estaba atestada de libros. Se rindió pronto. Sentándose en la cama sin soltarlo, acarició con su mano humana la cabeza del muchacho, imaginándose un reencuentro lejos, muy lejos. Sus dedos tropezaron con una kipá negra, que cayó sobre la colcha. Con los nervios demasiado torpes aún, la colocó en su sitio con ambas manos. Heiderich vio entonces la prótesis del brazo y le regaló una mirada triste.

-Voy… a traerte el café.- con una tranquilidad que no sentía, lo soltó y salió de la habitación.

Edward se desplomó por segunda vez sobre el colchón. Fuera del cuarto, oía a Alfons sollozar.

**

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

* * *

.

_A un paso de la puerta, calzó la manilla redonda de bronce en el hueco de la mano y volteó para despedirse. El bolso militar con las escasas pertenencias que le dejaban llevar, colgaba de un hombro de forma descuidada._

_-Al… si salgo de esta, iré a Londres a postularme para terminar Física en Cambridge¿de acuerdo? Y entonces, te mandaré a buscar._

_Alfons odiaba sonar pesimista, y era inusual que así fuera. Pero estaba asustado, y no quería decirlo. No directamente, al menos._

_-Hermano… ¿Y si no vuelves?- falló en sus intentos de sutileza._

_Ed Heiderich dudó. También tenía miedo, y fracasaba en mantener la imagen de adulto invencible que solía mostrar para proteger a su hermano. Estaba pálido, y la mano que sujetaba el picaporte le transmitía a este su vibración._

_-Si no vuelvo… - tragó saliva.- ¿Me perdonarías?...- en su mente, noticias y rumores sobre lo que resultaba vivir en una trinchera, se agolparon con ruido de cristales rotos.- Por no volver y…. por esto.- Diciendo lo último, se inclinó para tomarle la boca, rodeándole unos instantes la cintura con los brazos. El bolso resbaló hasta golpearle la cadera, como si se tratara de una señal.- Perdóname.- repitió, separándose con brusquedad.- No sé que me pasó._

_-Edward…- murmuró el muchacho, demasiado sorprendido como para decir otra cosa._

_-Seguro crees que soy un enfermo¿no?.- Dio una mirada fugaz al candelabro de siete brazos que decoraba el altar de la casa. Una risita amarga escapó de su garganta. Tanteó visualmente el rostro de su hermano, inseguro. Al seguía tocándose los labios, ruborizado: No negó ni afirmó nada._

_En verdad era mala suerte ser sacado de la universidad para pelear en la guerra. Habían respetado a los estudiantes en un principio, pero surgió una necesidad urgente de efectivos para pelear en Francia, que coincidió con el rechazo de los profesores a la teoría en la que Ed estaba trabajando. Era demasiado poco convencional. Le habían retirado la beca, y fue entonces cuando lo llamaron al frente._

_Giró el picaporte y salió, luego de sonreírle a Alfons una última vez. Dos meses después, éste recibía una carta que lo notificaba de la deserción y desaparición del cabo Edward Heiderich, 17 años. Año en curso: 1916._

_Resulta cliché agregar que fueron las últimas noticias que tuvo de él._

**

* * *

O8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8O****

* * *

**

**Fortgefahren werden**

**Continuará.**

Seh. Es un fic largo. ¿Por qué demonios estoy haciendo una historia con continuidad, dammnit? ; ; espero que me de el cuero para esto. Oh, si. No quiero resultar incoherente como Paku Romi cantando Melissa (coño, tienen que oír eso. Ed suena tan ebrio como en este fic.)

Aunque creo que se me dan mejor las introspecciones. (si es que se me dieran, claro). Pero sentía que tenía que escribir esto, antes de ver la película (que ya me bajé, pero aún no me siento preparada para ver TT) Y soy un fracaso como narradora de historias largas, así que quéjense con toda libertad.

_Damas y caballeros, un incentivo no hace mal a nadie. Dejen review antes de que sea absorbida por el espíritu del angst y me corte las venas de una buena vez._


	2. Kreis

**VERLOREN **

**(Perdido)**

**Rating:** de momento, PG-13

**Pairing: **Hyde. Aka, HeixEd. Con implicaciones de Elricest y Altercest.

**Advertencias: **Angst, para variar. No sé hacer otra cosa. Shonen-ai que espera convertirse en yaoi. Uso de alcohol. Obsesiones, culpa, traumas. Lo usual, coño. Realismo.

**Spoilers:** Final de la serie y trailer de la película.

**Timeline:** 1923. Desde que Ed se encuentra con Alfons Heiderich en adelante.

**Advertencias del capítulo:** realismo historico, invierno, aparición de un personaje detestado por casi todos, pero al que intentaré darle una ¿oportunidad¿fin práctico?. Ah! Y un manga!Hoho. Yeah. Es un tipo manipulador.

_Disclaimer: Me ven cara de japonesa? no. Estoy nadando en dinero? Obvio que tampoco. Si Hagaren fuese mío, el elricest sería aún más explícito. Lamentablemente, pertenece a Hiromu Arakawa y la muy maldita prefirió colocar a Winry como pareja de Ed en el manga (Si gente, es la triste realidad. Lean el cap. 48 y verán. Puaj.)_

_La misma nota de siempre: esta web (que no me permite ni colocar su nombre) me come los signos de puntuación, algunos espacios, saltos de párrafo y una que otra vez alguna palabra. Soy perfeccionista, y me fastidia MUCHO que pase esto, así que pido que perdonen esas pifias que no son mi culpa._

**Capítulo con dedicatoria a Ishida Rio: Sensei, muchísimas gracias por hacerme de beta-reader! nn (y perdona por haberte chafado el siguiente mandándote el borrador tambien ;;)**

**Y a Annie-chan Diethel, cuyo tirón de orejas resultó ser mejor que una terapia para mi pánico a las críticas.**

**

* * *

**

**O8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8O**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo Dos.**

**Kreis (Círculo)**

Las salas de la universidad eran congelantes, y era difícil concentrarse con semejante factor en contra. Estaba nevando afuera y un ineficiente calefactor a carbón era lo único que temperaba el recinto.

Alfons sujetó el lápiz entre sus dedos, sintiendo que su cabeza se inclinaba cada vez más abajo, amodorrado por la voz tranquila del profesor. El tipo no era mal maestro, y él sabía que era un genio en su asignatura... pero que terrible resultaba a veces aquella entonación tan conciliadora, como si los números necesitasen ser refrenados para no pelear entre si.

Demonios. Su hermano jamás se hubiese dormido en una clase. Al menos no en una que no tenía ni cinco minutos de haber empezado.

Llevaba varios días sin descansar más que un par de horas cada noche, y su cuerpo agotado se debatía entre seguir tiritando para generar algo de calor, o rendirse ante la evidente lentitud de sus reacciones. Entrecerró los ojos, intentando hacer menos borrosa la visión de sus apuntes. Su cabeza bajó otro par de grados, y luchó para seguir anotando cada palabra que decían adelante.

No debía dormirse. Suspiró y cerró los ojos con fuerza, para ver si de esa manera se enfocaba un poco su vista.

-Heiderich. Despierta.- lo remeció alguien.

-¿Ah?- se incorporó, despegando el cuaderno de su cara, húmedo de saliva, y constatando que la última línea que había escrito era una mera raya de lápiz que ocupaba media página. Todavía estaba demasiado perplejo como para quejarse del mojado desastre en sus apuntes.

-La clase terminó.- Aquella persona, sin duda divirtiéndose mucho, le cerró el cuaderno y metió un papel doblado en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.- Habrá reunión. Te esperamos en esa dirección, hoy a las ocho, Durará hasta el amanecer... espero que estés preparado.

Alfons asintió, aún medio inconsciente. Enrolló los planos de la clase de Mecánica que había tenido antes y recogió el portafolios. De un perchero junto a la estufa a carbón, colgaban los abrigos y sombreros de los alumnos. Tomó lo suyo y salió, fastidiado al recordar que había dejado el paraguas en casa y deseando que la nevada se hubiese detenido.

El aire frío de afuera terminó de despertarlo. Por suerte no caía más nieve, y la fina capa blanca que adornaba el suelo no bastaba para cubrir el pavimento. Eran las cuatro de la tarde y ya comenzaba a anochecer. Iría a casa, descansaría un rato, y a las ocho estaría en aquella reunión con sus compañeros. Se preguntó el por qué de tanto secretismo. No es como si un grupo de gente que se junta a charlar y quejarse de temas de actualidad fuese en verdad peligroso. Todo el mundo lo hacía, desde que el fin de la guerra y sus famosos tratados habían complicado la vida de los sobrevivientes.

Pensar en la guerra siempre lo llevaba a recordar a su hermano. Una puntada culposa lo hizo tiritar. Jamás pudo responderle, retenerlo, besarlo de vuelta. Decir que no le importaba en verdad asarse en los hornos del Enemigo con tal de que se quedasen juntos, correspondiendo ese amor corrupto del que Edward se había avergonzado. Cualquier cosa hubiese sido mejor que ese silencio horrible, y la aún peor sonrisa que él le dedicó al despedirse.

Llevaba casi seis años intentando tener noticias suyas. Echándolo de menos, había tratado de imitarlo en cada detalle, desde la vestimenta a los modos de comportarse. En casa tenía una colección de diarios que le llegaban atrasados desde Inglaterra, deseando ver su nombre escrito aunque fuera en el obituario para acabar con la incertidumbre. Pero la decepción comenzaba a ganarle la mano. Estaba cansado de no actuar como él mismo, cada vez más convencido de que ni siquiera sus esfuerzos por terminar los proyectos que su hermano comenzó tendrían algún fruto.

Era demasiado triste esperarlo sin resultados satisfactorios.

Sus pasos le habían llevado donde siempre, mientras se perdía en reflexiones. Cada vez que los recuerdos se acumulaban de aquella manera, adquiriendo dimensiones de herida reciente, salía a caminar por ahí: Aquel terreno baldío donde antes de la guerra había existido una fábrica, a pocas cuadras de su departamento. Desde que eran muchachos, él y Edward fantaseaban con la idea de lanzar el cohete desde ese lugar.

Primera vez que veía personas ocupándolo.

El conglomerado de carpas de lona se alzaba multicolor e irregular, como una formación de setas. Sus habitantes se mantenían atareados montando los últimos toldos e instalando los espacios comunes. Parecían ocupados, tanto como para no percatarse de la presencia de Alfons. En todo caso, ninguno se molestó en preguntarle nada.

Curioseó entre la gente, viendo como un grupo de niños encendía una fogata justo donde él y su hermano planeaban colocar el sitio de despegue. Un perro sin raza definida ladraba moviendo la cola y tendiéndose junto a la hoguera, sobre la nieve. Alfons rió con suavidad, pensando en lo irónico que resultaba una fogata tan pequeña ahí donde había imaginado un gran chorro de fuego que impulsase al aparato cosmonauta.

-¿Que se te perdió por aquí, _gallé_?

Se sobresaltó al notar que esa voz de suavidad nasal se dirigía a él, provocando la caída de un par de páginas del montón que llevaba. Una de las gitanas más jóvenes se le aproximaba con una esterilla de colores enrollada bajo el brazo. El gesto de la chica era amable, tanto que se le hacía incómodo. Suspiró y devolvió el plano caído de su cohete al montón, antes que la nieve lo mojara, amarrándolo con la tira de tela que mantenía el atado unido. Alguien debería inventar algún objeto que sirviese para llevar ordenado un rollo de papel en el interior.

-Na...nada.- balbuceó. A fin de cuentas, no tenía una explicación coherente para haber invadido aquel sitio ahora que estaba habitado.- Eh... es que este terreno estaba baldío, y...- se detuvo, pateándose mentalmente por la mala excusa.

-Llegamos ayer.- contestó ella.- Lo siento. Necesitabas el terreno para construir tu máquina¿Cierto?

Alfons la miró extrañado, y un poco desconfiado.

-Perdona, pero...

-Las hijas de los rom sabemos muchas cosas.- canturreó la chica, acomodando la carga de su alfombra.- ¿Te apetece conversar un rato?

Él dudó un momento, preguntándose si valdría la pena esforzarse para dominar un poco su timidez innata y seguirla. Nunca antes la había visto -¿Quién era aquella mujer que jugaba a ser adivina, de todas formas?- y decidió tantearla respondiendo:

-Una muchacha gitana sola con un...- No recordaba la palabra para "no-gitano". "Gallé" le sopló ella. - Si, eso. Va contra las costumbres de tu pueblo, según tengo entendido.

-Ah. No tiene importancia. Ya me repudian. Invitar a un extraño a mi tienda no empeorará la situación.- contestó ella, como si le resultara asunto muy fácil ser una paria en su propia tribu.

-Está bien.- accedió, aún preguntándose el motivo. Quizás curiosidad.- Soy Heiderich.- Se arrepintió casi enseguida de no haberle dicho su nombre de pila. No le gustaba su apellido.

-Me llaman Noah.- Sonrió ella. Con un ademán, lo condujo a la toldería que conformaba su residencia.

Una vez adentro, Noah puso a calentar agua en una tetera de metal ennegrecido por el humo del fogón. Aún con la sensación tensa que provoca un terreno desconocido, Alfons se las arreglaba para disimular y mirar alrededor con interés creciente. El lugar estaba decorado con tapices artesanales, velos, alfombras... Por supuesto, no era la casa de alguien adinerado. Hacía frío y los únicos muebles reconocibles eran un par de baúles, un estante y los cojines desperdigados por el suelo. Y la habitación completa se alumbraba mediante velas y calefaccionaba con una hoguera.

Dadas las dimensiones de la carpa, no demoró mucho en reconocerla entera y dejó de prestarle atención al entorno. Además, otras cosas le intrigaban más

-¿Dijiste que te repudiaban?- preguntó. Con los años, otras costumbres no tan positivas de Edward se le habían pegado sin que él se lo propusiera. Como cierta falta de tacto para algunos temas, por ejemplo. Parecía ser que su subconsciente también prefería recordarlo de esa forma.

-En realidad, la única razón que tienen para conservarme, es que "veo" más lejos que las otras.- respondió ella mientras le alcanzaba una taza.- Me necesitan, pero no es que me tengan mucho cariño.

-No veo por qué...- empezó a decir Al, pero ella lo acalló con una mirada suplicante.

-¿Te gustaría que hiciéramos una lectura de hojas del té?- No agregó el "por favor" rogado que seguro tenía ganas de decir, pero el mensaje se entendió. Alfons se sentía científico, hace años que había dejado de creer en un dios que lo había dejado sin madre ni hermano, era obvio que no tomaría como ciertas aquellas supersticiones como la adivinación. Y a pesar de eso, aceptó con un gesto de la cabeza.

Con la taza llena de agua hirviendo, las hojas de té que antes reposaban secas en el interior se desenrollaban lentamente, coloreando de rojo el brebaje. El vapor de la bebida olía dulce, agradable a sus sentidos. Sopló para enfriar el líquido y beberlo según las instrucciones de la gitana. Con la mente en otra parte, vació el contenido, giró la taza tres veces a contrarreloj con la mano izquierda, y la volteó sobre el platillo.

Finalizado el ritual, Noah tomó la taza y dedicó el siguiente minuto a interpretar los confusos patrones que las hojas habían dejado en la porcelana.

-Es poco lo que se ve. Volteaste la taza con tanta fuerza que casi todo cayó al plato.- suspiró.- Mira... acá dice que tienes a alguien a tu cargo, que volvió a ti y viene de lejos. Es una persona sincera. Las hojas también aconsejan que recuerdes tus sueños de infancia.

-¿Algo más?

-Nada que pueda leerse en estas hojas.

Nada, pura charlatanería. Tal como había pensado. Incluso el asunto de la máquina, que tanto lo había intrigado al principio, tenía sentido: Seguro ella lo había visto amarrar más firme aquel plano al manojo de diseños. Pero no podía negar que se sentía decepcionado. A lo mejor quedaba todavía en él algún rastro del niñito confiado al que decidió abandonar cuando la vida se le puso dura. "Alguien que volvía a él"... ¿No sería demasiado bueno que su hermano regresara luego de tantos años? Lástima que en la vida las cosas "demasiado buenas" eran escasas como los grados celsius del invierno alemán.

-Muchas gracias.- sonrió a pesar de todo, y se incorporó. Miró el reloj, constatando que las horas que había pensado desansar se le habían esfumado.- Tengo que irme ahora... se me hace tarde para una reuniòn.

-No me crees nada¿cierto?- comentó ella, devolviéndole la sonrisa.- No te preocupes si no lo haces. El destino se cumple de todas maneras.

-Lo... lo recordaré.- se despidió Al, sonrojado y despidiéndose con un rígido apretón de manos.- Ha sido un gusto. Adios, Noah.

-Adios, Alfons.

Por un instante breve, su espítitu volvió a creer.

Luego, sarcástico consigo mismo, recordó que el portafolios que cargaba tenía su nombre grabado.

**

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

* * *

**

_-Llevas seis años trabajando en esto, y más de tres meses estancado en el mismo punto. Deberías descansar._

_Ed levantó la cabeza de "Por un cohete al sistema planetario" de Obehrt, libro que estaba releyendo y que ya tenía lleno de anotaciones y subrayados. Dirigió desde el pequeño sillón su ceño fruncido a la figura de Hohenheimm parado en la puerta. Ni siquiera se molestó en intentar amabilidad._

_-Claro. Y tú me vas a devolver a casa. Muy gracioso, padre.- escupió la última palabra, sintiéndola ácida en la lengua mientras la pronunciaba._

_-Por eso es que no avanzas. Eres tú quien no quiere aceptar mi ayuda, ni la de mis contactos._

_-¿Tan contento estás con tu trabajo¿Te agrada la vida del profesor?- Su interlocutor suspiró, entrando._

_-Me gusta enseñar en la universidad, pero sabes que yo tampoco soy feliz en este lugar. Ahora, si te mueres de agotamiento tampoco vas a volver. Son las tres, vete a dormir._

_-Hace rato que perdiste el derecho de ordenarme alguna cosa.- gruñó y volvió al libro.- No dejaré a Alphonse abandonado. No voy a ser como tú._

_- Lo veo difícil. Ya te pareces bastante.- Esquivó el libro que Edward acababa de arrojarle.- Ed. Escucha, no te pido que abandones a tu hermano. Pero tranquilízate. Tu pasión obsesiva por él te confunde más que ayudar._

_Sorpresa. Temor. Rabia. La mezcla no pidió autorización para apoderarse de sus nervios._

_-¿Qué sabes tú de eso?- siseó._

_-Lo que te he escuchado gemir por las noches.- replicó Hohenheimm de inmediato, severo.- Mi habitación en la posada vecina está justo al otro lado de tu muro. Las paredes son delgadas._

_Se quedó mirandolo. Supo que tendría la oportunidad que buscaba cuando escuchó acelerarse la respiración de su hijo._

_-Vete.- balbuceó Ed. Habían sido muchos años ocultando aquello. Ese bastardo no tenía derecho... no tenía derecho a exponerlo así._

_-Nunca lo creí de ti...- insistió, azuzando la ira creciente de Edward._

_-¡Vete!_

_-Que deshonrarías a tu madre de esa manera..._

_-¡Lárgo, mierda¡Fuera!- gritó. Jadeaba.- ¡Eres la persona menos autorizada para hablar de ella!_

_Al ver que su padre no tenía intenciones de irse, se levantó del sillón y se marchó azotando la puerta. Hohenheimm lo siguió a los cinco minutos, sabiendo a donde se dirigiría. Cuando lo encontró, ya estaba bebiendo. Se preguntó en que momento un hijo suyo se había vuelto tan débil. Edward jamás había necesitado de sustancias externas que mediasen entre él y sus remordimientos. La culpa la tenía la influencia de este mundo corrupto, seguro._

_Lo escuchó quejarse, llorar y decir incoherencias mientras pasaba licor barato por su garganta sin hacer nada, pues la experiencia le indicaba que intervenir no convenía a sus intenciones. Sólo cuando vio a su hijo medio desmayado pagó, lo ayudó a levantarse y lo encaminó de vuelta a la pensión donde ocupaba una pieza. Incapaces ambos de encontrar las llaves, lo llevó a la suya propia._

_Lo desvistió y lo dejó seguro en la cama. Se quedó velándolo un rato hasta dormirse, sin sentirlo cuando se levantó y salió. Era peligroso vagar por las calles en su estado, pero Edward no parecía darse cuenta. No estaba en condiciones._

_Al rato después, Hohenheimm despertó. Buscándolo, se asomó por la ventana. Sus ojos acostumbrados a la oscuridad vieron como Ed, tirado en la vereda, era encontrado por un muchacho de cabello rubio claro entre grandes exclamaciones de sorpresa._

_Parecía ser que todo se desarrollaría como tenía pensado._

**

* * *

**

**O8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8O**

* * *

. .

**Fortgefahren werden**

**Continuará.**

Uhhh... salió largo como un día sin comer O.o Ocho páginas de fic! Hostia... no esperen que sea tan prolífica XD o me va a costar mucho mantenerle el ritmo a esta cosa.

Aclaraciones de traducción:

-Rom, romaní y vainas similares es la manera en la que se autodenominan los gitanos nn

-Gallé, como expliqué más arriba, son los no-gitanos.

Hmmm, no es que le tenga mucho cariño a Noah pero tengo planes para ella, así que trataré de que no sea tan odiable. Igual para Winry, que saldrá mas adelante (demonios, un espoiler O,o)... coño, a ella si la detesto en mala XD pero veremos que clase de guiso puedo hacer con semejantes ingredientes.

Ahora, a los review (Joer, que manera de arreglarme la vida vuestros bellos comentarios.)

**Hanasaki:** No tiene sabor a plagio? Que alivio! O.O posh me da gusto... más que nada, estaba asustada porque como los dos son fics pre-película, en los cuales Edo encuentra a Hei por primera vez y comienzan a desarrollar (shonenayescamente, claro) su relación... En fin, ud me entiende XD gracias por los elogios!

**Psycho - Chii:** Waiii n,n gracias! es que cuando recién comence a pensar el argumento (plotbunny saltando, que le dicen estos gringos) caché que habían varias cosas en las que tenía dudas. Y me bajó la inseguridad, así que empecé a buscar haaartos datos (tratado de Versalles, caída del marco, antisemitismo...) Terminé averiguando miles de cuestiones y casi se me había ido la idea del fic XD

**Mara:** Arigatoooo Mi única duda... ¿A Ed le gusta el Whisky? O.o ¿En la película? Joer, no sabía... es que no la he visto (no kiero todavía, sé que me voy a traumar TT). En todo caso, el pobre ñiño tiene cara de alcohólico potencial XDXDXD

**Koibitotenshitotsuki:** Pobre Edo, yeah. Juro que no tengo idea de por qué salió tan detallada la descripción de su resaca (Lynx se mete las manos a los bolsillos y silba) Jaja, no es que sea hermano de Alfons... Así por ser¿te acuerdas que en el capítulo 50 aparece el Edo de "este" mundo? Posh yo coloqué que ESE era hermano de Alfons. Pero aquel chico muere cuando le cae el zeppelin en la cabeza, y luego nuestro Edo llega a este mundo en cuerpo y alma. Y resulta que Alfons lo confunde con su hermano (aquel que murió).

**Ishida Rio:** Primero que nada... Ed es bellísimo en todas sus formas, pero la coleta de Münich lleva la palma (Planetarium... seh, lo recuerdo, estuve con hemorragia nasal gracias a él XD) El alcohol es muy malo. Pero (creo que ya lo dije) agarré cierto fetichismo con el Drunk!Ed... es que... a ver. Un humano tiene tres posibilidades cuando está metido en una situación tan asquerosa como la suya. O lo arregla, o se mata, o llega a un escape intermedio. Es decir, sigue intentando arreglarlo, pero cuando la presión llega a mucho, huye por un rato. Lamentablemente, Edo aún está en proceso de arreglarlo, y no puede matarse porque le juró a a Alphonse que volvería y todas esas vainas. Es lo que le queda, no más. Ah! y respecto a los años... XD en realidad, no me había fijado en la cazuela que armé con ese asunto hasta que me lo apuntaste. Prefiero pensar que hay un pequeño desfase etario entre ambos mundos nnU así que Alfons y Ed tienen la misma edad. Betear tu fic fue un placer, muchacha. Y gracias por todo.

**Annie - chan:** Wahhh! Diethel-sama dice que es aprendiz mía! espera, déjame respirar hondo... (con lágrimas en los ojos) gracias, gracias, gracias!;; Ahhh... supongo que es pura inseguridad de mi parte, todo esto nnU es que mientras estoy haciendo el capítulo, lo disfruto muchísimo pero cuando termino quedo como "mierda¿esto lo hice yo?"... y todo eso. Hostia, jamás pensé en decirle al resto que abandone, ni nada... Dejaré de quejarme de mi, entonces. (tengo que superar muchas cosas, y una de ellas es mi cobardía ante la crítica XD). Y en cuanto a la película... me declaro estafada por el trailer TT como digo, ya me la contaron casi entera así que después me enteré que la pifia del "buscando a mi hermano" con la voz de Al en Hei era eso: una falla. Yo tenía la esperanza de ver varios Edos revoloteando por ahí, pero parece que me fregaron. Cochino estudio Bones, alimentando los sueños de uno. Y... Ojalá te haya gustado este capítulo también nn

**Lila Negra:** Waiiii! O.O Aparecistes n.n (celebra) tenía shusto de que no lo leyeras. Me alegra que te haya gustado tanto... (¿Es posible mencionar a Lila-samasin incluir buenos comentarios?) El alemán es uno de los idiomas que quiero aprender cuando tenga tiempo, me gusta mucho (aunque no soy tan fanática, me gusta más el ruso XD aluciné con Bratja, por ejemplo.). Es rico en conceptos como en el japonés, que cuando pones palabras una junto a otra, pueden cambiar de significado. Es el idioma de la filosofía, coño XD Wai, espero no quedarme estancada a la mitad, que ya me ha pasado y luego cuesta un mundo acabar las historias cuando uno deja pasar demasiado tiempo TT Demasiado bueno? Wow, me sonrojo. Haré todo lo posible para quedar a la altura de vuestras expectativas nn Y no quiero ver la película aún. Curioso, ahora que la tengo ni me he acercado a ella. No sé. Digo, será como verla y... el vacío existencial, jaja. ¿Que quedaría¿Esperar el manga? Duh. Mejor acabo el fic primero XD

**Finis. Y para variar, los comentarios post fic salen más largos que el mismo texto XD de modo que no queda más que seguir autopropagandeando la comu:**

**(triple doblevé punto) livejournal (punto) com (slash) community (slash) fmayaoi (guión bajo) espanol**

Eso, y la desesperada y cuasi-patética rogativa a la caza de reviews. La apelación al despiadado espíritu del angst nunca falla:

_Damas y caballeros, un incentivo no hace mal a nadie. Dejen review antes de que sea absorbida por el espíritu del angst y me corte las venas de una buena vez._


	3. Eingeschlossen

**VERLOREN **

**(Perdido)**

**Rating:** de momento, PG-13

**Pairing: **Hyde. Aka, HeixEd. Con implicaciones de Elricest y Altercest.

**Advertencias: **Angst, para variar. No sé hacer otra cosa. Shonen-ai que espera convertirse en yaoi. Uso de alcohol. Obsesiones, culpa, traumas. Lo usual, coño. Realismo.

**Spoilers:** Final de la serie y trailer de la película.

**Timeline:** 1923. Desde que Ed se encuentra con Alfons Heiderich en adelante.

**Advertencias del capítulo:** realismo historico, un par de alusiones a temas políticos, mención a un concepto en física, los famosos complejos de Hagane, vicios, mentiras blancas...

De hecho, "mentiras blancas" iba a ser el título de este capítulo pero el actual como que pega más.

_Disclaimer: Me ven cara de japonesa? no. Estoy nadando en dinero? Obvio que tampoco. Si Hagaren fuese mío, el elricest sería aún más explícito. Lamentablemente, pertenece a Hiromu Arakawa._

_La misma nota de siempre: esta web (que no me permite ni colocar su nombre) me come los signos de puntuación, algunos espacios, saltos de párrafo y una que otra vez alguna palabra. Soy perfeccionista, y me fastidia MUCHO que pase esto, así que pido que perdonen esas pifias que no son mi culpa._

**Para Ishida Rio, que no quiere que le suban el ego pero lo hago igual, porque ayudó con este y el anterior...**

**Y Lila Negra, que me indicó un par de cosas que faltaban () y otras que sobraban (doble )...**

**GRACIAS POR AYUDARME A BETEAR! (no saben el favor que me hicieron nnU)**

**.

* * *

**

O8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8O

**

* * *

.**

Capítulo Tres.

**Eingeschlossen (Atrapado)**

La sensación general era similar a la primera vez que despertó en un lecho ajeno, con la boca seca y una migraña comparable al dolor de los automails recién puestos.

No se refería a las consecuencias físicas, por supuesto, pues las resacas siempre eran así. Tenía más que ver con una incomodidad sicológica, igual o peor a la que trajo ver un cuerpo desconocido tendido junto al suyo, desnudo y dormido.

Había sido en esa misma ciudad, dos años antes.

En aquel entonces, no había sabido que hacer cuando el muchacho que descansaba a su lado despertó y le dedicó una cálida sonrisa de buenos días, incompatible con el tono profesional con que le pidió que por favor le pagara la noche. Ni siquiera se sorprendió de la condición masculina de su acompañante, se conocía a sí mismo. Lo que le había chocado había sido constatar su parecido con Russell Tringham.

Tal como en esa ocasión, se sentía atrapado. Impotente. La conversación de este muchacho Heiderich (tiritó al recordar el nombre y repetirlo para sí) le hacía daño, más que nada por las semejanzas que su mente insistía en establecer. Estaba indefenso, semirrecostado en la única cama de la habitación, y sin un solo plan. Pero su lado masoquista no podía dejar de oírlo.

-¿Te acuerdas de cuando cumpliste trece? Estábamos a minutos de tu ceremonia de Bar Mitzvah, y arrancaste. Cuando te fui a buscar me dijiste que no querías hacerlo. Tratabas de convencerme diciendo que la única verdad del mundo era aquella que la ciencia podía demostrar. Tuve que rogarte que fueras. A ti nunca te convenció el asunto de la religión, pero esa había sido la última voluntad de mamá.

El sucedáneo de café no lograba engañar suficiente a sus sentidos como para servir de placebo, y la jaqueca aún se resistía a dejarlo tranquilo. Aún así, no podía impedirse el meditar en aquellos "recuerdas" y "fueras" que el joven había usado para designarle. Semejante familiaridad de trato lo angustiaba. Le daba ganas de gritar, levantarse, negarlo todo. Pero era obvio que no podía decirle la verdad. ¿Quién podría creer algo como eso sin temer por su cordura? Y tampoco podía dar una explicación de su parecido con el hermano desaparecido sin comenzar a hablar de Amestris, la alquimia, La Puerta.

Desde que Heiderich había salido para buscarle el café, se había forzado a pensar en él como en una persona individual, evitando mirarle a la cara. Necesitaba centrarse, mantener la cabeza clara, pues si comenzaba a compararlo con Alphonse podría cometer algún error. De todos modos, debía tener cuidado. Entendía lo por lo que debió pasar el muchacho, habiendo sufrido por lo mismo los últimos doce años. Además, el presentimiento de que en verdad había conocido a Edward Heiderich comenzaba a repetirse insistente como una gotera en su conciencia.

-Espérame un momento y vuelvo.- Malinterpretando la expresión de dolor confuso en su interlocutor, Alfons salió de la pieza, seguro preguntándose que podría traer para ayudarle a recordar ese pasado en teoría compartido. "Pobre niño ingenuo", pensó Ed con remordimiento al verlo traspasar la puerta, antes de retomar su línea de pensamiento.

Si tan sólo pudiese recordar cómo había llegado a esa casa... Quizá aquello le ayudaría a idear algo, cualquier cosa, que le sirviera para salir de allí sin lastimar demasiado a Heiderich. Confiaba en que tarde o temprano desaparecerían las lagunas mentales, como en su segundo aniversario, cuatro años antes.

Lento, los recuerdos habían vuelto para mostrarle la empañada secuencia de hechos, desde que saliera de la estación de trenes, sin más equipaje que un maletín, a vagar casi en trance por las calles. Aquel día se cumplían dos años desde que cayera en aquel mundo, acababa de llegar a Dublín, y nadie lo esperaba en el andén. Ni siquiera ese bastardo de Hohenheimm, que aún enseñaba en Cambridge por aquel entonces. Sintiéndose horriblemente solo y frustrado, había entrado en la primera taberna de su vida para beber el primer vaso de dios-sabe-qué bebida-fuerte, también de su vida. Juró no repetir la experiencia después de sentir las consecuencias punzándole el cuerpo.

Claro, se había mentido a si mismo. Una vez descubierto que fácil era sumergirse en los placeres mundanos para dar escape a las tensiones, le había costado poco auto convencerse de que aquello no le hacía menos inteligente o más débil de espíritu. Que era tan natural como agregarle una válvula a una olla de presión.

El crujido de la puerta retumbándole en los oídos lo distrajo de nuevo. Alfons entró a la pieza trayendo una caja entre las manos. Sonriendo con tristeza, se la colocó en el regazo. Ed reprimió una exhalación. Sobre papeles sin mayor importancia, había varias fotos. Muchas fotos de su madre.

-¿Y a mamá, tampoco la recuerdas? Murió a mitades de 1908. De tuberculosis, dijeron los médicos. -se sentó en la cama junto a él.- Tú le echaste la culpa a papá. Siempre dijiste que se dejó morir porque él no estaba.

Hacía años que no veía imágenes de Trisha... bien, siendo puristas, no era ella en realidad. Pero que importaba. Él... había destruido todas las fotos cuando quemó la casa. No se atrevió a tocarlas, y le costó un tremendo esfuerzo simular indiferencia. Después de todo, no quería darle falsas esperanzas al muchacho.

-Así que eres judío.- comentó, más para sí mismo que para Alfons, tratando de obviar el escalofriante parecido con su historia al cambiar de tópico, del mismo modo en que el chico pasó por alto el "eres" sin cambiarlo por un "somos" y reprimió su decepción.

-Ajá. Pero sólo de nacimiento. Hace tiempo que dejé la religión, poco después de que te fueras a la guerra.- Suspiró y añadió- Era difícil creer que hay un dios con tantas cosas terribles pasando en Europa.

-¿Entonces por qué mantienes la kipá?

Para su sorpresa, Heiderich rió.

-La gente de mi organización me preguntó lo mismo. "La religión es como el opio", dijeron. Pero sigo perteneciendo a mi pueblo¿no?

Buscando algo que lo distrajera del rostro del muchacho, Ed se aferró a la frase, dándole vueltas a aquello. Organización. Grupo. Partido. ¿Qué partido? Munich estaba en extremo politizada por aquellos días en que la inflación enervaba los ánimos y vaciaba los estómagos de los alemanes. Quejarse y plantear hipótesis para frenar el hambre era casi un deporte nacional.

Ya había tenido experiencias desagradables con el partido Nazi alemán, de reciente formación. Un par de semanas antes había pasado por una plaza, topándose con un mitin. Pudo oír algunas de las arengas que el líder proclamaba y que encontró escalofriantemente idénticas a aquellas que (había leído) llevaron a la masacre en Ishbal. Al parecer, el género humano estaba igual de loco en todas partes.

-¿No estarás hablando de los nacional-socialistas, verdad? -inquirió, desconfiado. Que este reflejo fuese parte del NSDAP sería una burla cruel y poco apropiada.

-¿Estás loco?- Heiderich le dedicó una mirada extrañada.- Esos de socialista no tienen nada. Además, ni aunque quisiera podría- jugueteó con la boina negra que cubría su nuca e identificaba su pertenencia al pueblo errante- En la universidad me uní a un grupo que... que quiere un mundo más justo, eso es todo.

Edward se sintió estúpido por preguntar. No quiso admitir su ignorancia respecto a esas materias y cambió el tema. Necesitaba ganar tiempo. Aún tenía que hallar la forma de irse.

La luz declinaba conforme el reloj de pared emitía sus cliqueos, plateada por las nubes de afuera. Difuminada así, era difícil saber en qué momento exacto se puso el sol, al rededor de las cinco de la tarde. Dieron las siete y aún estaban ahí, sentados uno frente a otro. Más que conversación, era un monólogo en que aquel chico intentaba provocar con ansia alguna señal de reconocimiento. De vez en cuando, hacía una que otra pregunta, que él trataba de evadir sin quedar en evidencia.

Seguro Heiderich era inconsciente del poder de su tristeza encubierta, apenas notoria en el temblor de sus palabras y sus manos. Luchando contra las facultades hipnóticas de la voz de su interlocutor, Ed intentaba juntar voluntad suficiente para contraponerse a sus deseos e irse de vuelta a la pensión. No era como si le preocupara que su padre no lo encontrase. Pero, razonándolo bien, no tenía nada que hacer en ese lugar. Alfons le hacía tanto daño como sus alucinaciones. Las muestras de cariño, la mirada de afecto y las caricias ocasionales le quemaban las entrañas. Dolían.

Debía regresar a su habitación y a su vida. Estudiar física como si el mundo fuera a acabarse, diseñar cohetes, cartearse con otros hombres de ciencia y emborracharse hasta quedar inconsciente cuando la nostalgia alcanzase cierto nivel. Y todo solo. Sonaba patético, pero tenía que ser así. Los espejismos de este mundo no eran más que distractores que lo apartaban de su auténtico hermano. Deseaba demasiado volver. Y darle un abrazo de reencuentro, y tal vez... decirle todo lo que nunca había podido.

Suprimió la última parte en su cabeza. Eso no. Jamás podría empañar su retorno con algo tan sucio e indigno. Sería demasiado terrible afrontar un rechazo después de todo ese esfuerzo.

-¿Edward? Otra vez te quedaste mirando a lo lejos...

-No es nada. Es que tengo que salir.- respondió, levantándose de la cama.

"Para no regresar" agregó su mente. Era muy tentador dejarse llevar por esta coincidencia maravillosa, pero quedarse y aparentar una vida en ese lugar sería falso, y el científico en él necesitaba de la certeza para no morirse. Se sentía maniatado -concluyó- al estar observando ese rostro sin poder actuar como él mismo, sin decir nada. Alfons parecía herido, pero calló y trató de sonreír, de retenerlo cambiando el tema. Haciendo un último esfuerzo por comprobar quién sabe qué.

-Espera. Estos años en que no estuviste... continué tu investigación. ¿Te acuerdas de la tesis que presentaste y que rechazaron? Me tomé la libertad de completarla.

No pudo negarse a la petición implícita en sus palabras. Heiderich le ayudó a levantarse, lo cogió del brazo, y lo condujo a la habitación que quedaba al fondo del pasillo. Ed pudo apreciar por el camino que era un departamento pequeño y bastante viejo pero no sucio, mientras procuraba no perder el equilibrio con su pierna real acalambrada por el descanso. Se preguntó como haría el chico para mantener una casa solo.

-Ha sido complicado. Digo, estudiar... y tener para comer. Tuve que buscarme un trabajo de medio tiempo cuando la universidad ya no pudo darme los fondos de investigación. Cuesta que alcance, pero si recorto gastos...- abrió la puerta de un cuarto cuyos muros estaban cubiertos de libros, con un escritorio bajo la ventana. Dio gas a las lámparas de pared para alumbrar un poco el lugar.- Aquí. - señaló un manojo de carpetas. En las hojas sueltas, una serie de ecuaciones llenaban la blancura del papel.

- ¿Física cuántica?- Abrió mucho los ojos. Leyendo a la rápida, todo parecía complementar sus propias teorías. Aquellas que lo tenían al borde de la histeria, incapaz de concluirlas.

-¡Exacto! - Se le iluminó la cara, como si de golpe hubiese recuperado todas sus esperanzas. Añadió:- Pero me falta afinar muchos detalles. Hay cosas que no calzan. Pensé que, ahora que estás aquí... me ayudarías a terminar.

Nueva pausa. El silencio se colaba por la puerta entreabierta en forma de corriente de aire. La expectativa, mostrándose explícita por fin, agregaba presión al ambiente.

-Esto podría aplicarse en cohetería.- murmuró Ed, recorriendo con la vista el conglomerado numérico en que fórmulas relativas a la gravedad, la energía y la aceleración se repetían, entremezclándose.

-Por supuesto que si. Querías mandar un cohete al espacio. Sé que podemos hacerlo.- Alfons lo abrazó desde atrás, en un ruego mudo seguido de otro verbal.- ¿Te quedarás?

En contra de su voluntad racional, Edward entrelazó sus dedos con los de Heiderich, percibiendo su respiración expectante en el cuello, el peso de su mejilla descansando sobre el hombro de la prótesis. Cerró los ojos, disfrutando la calidez de ese aliento. La memoria le jugaba malas pasadas, pues sabía que jamás había podido estar así con Alphonse, y sin embargo la agridulce sensación se le hacía conocida. Natural.

- Está bien.- respondió luego de un rato. Lo sintió sonreír, con los labios apoyados esta vez sobre su omóplato real.

Había fracasado. En realidad era sencillo acostumbrarse a la salida fácil, pensó Ed, odiándose por ello. Y lo más cómodo en aquel momento, era callar.

Por más que su conciencia reclamara que estaba utilizando al muchacho.

**

* * *

**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_

* * *

._

Menos mal que era sábado.

_Tenía la cabeza demasiado llena de cosas, de palabras dichas en la reunión cuyos ecos continuaban rebotando en su memoria. Estaba advertido que el encuentro duraría toda la noche, y no debería quejarse. ¿Quién lo mandaba a meterse en política? Pero no se arrepentía. El mundo avanzaba, Alemania no, y ya estaba cansado de su posición pasiva al respecto. Los judíos no solían manifestar nacionalismos, siendo apátridas condenados a vagar mientras no tuviesen una tierra propia. Pero no era el apego al orgullo alemán lo que le había decidido: Siempre le había parecido que el chauvinismo barato era ciego y contraproducente. Su motivo tenía más que ver con la visión cotidiana de la pobreza que, para no variar, en tiempos de crisis golpeaba más duro a los mismos de siempre._

_Francia había ocupado la provincia minera del Rhur, lo único que salvaba al país de la quiebra, y hasta los mismos gitanos estaban huyendo del conflicto, si debía darle crédito a lo que Noah había mencionado en algún momento de su conversación. Ahora si que se pondría difícil la vida. Como si la inflación no estuviese ya en niveles prohibitivos._

_-Que frío hace...- suspiró, acomodando su bufanda. El aire helado le lastimaba los pulmones al respirar, y el abrigo no era suficiente para resguardarlo. Parecía ser que su destino era debatirse entre caer dormido o no congelarse._

_Por asociación libre, pasó de Noah a la predicción y de aquello a su hermano. Claro, nunca esperó verlo ahí, tirado sobre la nieve de la acera. No lo reconoció de inmediato. Para ser sinceros, casi había tropezado con él cuando caminaba somnoliento. La primera reacción había sido murmurar una disculpa a esa especie de bulto pasado a aguardiente y seguir avanzando. Pero no pudo evitar pensar en que aquel pobre tipo no podía permanecer inconsciente en mitad de la vereda, y lo tomó para arrastrarlo hacia los peldaños del portal de una de las antiguas construcciones de ese lado de la calle._

_Fue entonces cuando, al girarlo para acomodarlo mejor, le vio el rostro._

_Y no pudo evitar gritar. Era... fortuito. Jamás imaginó que el reencuentro sería en aquel estilo. Gritó de sorpresa, de alegría, también de alivio. Había encontrado a su hermano desaparecido. Tantos años negándose a darlo por muerto, recordando de manera obsesa cada uno de los gestos, haciéndolos suyos al copiarlos. Ahora estaba libre._

_De no ser él, de buscar, de callar, de alimentar esperanzas difuminadas._

_Todo lo demás se esfumó para él. Lloró, abrazándolo aunque el otro no pudiera devolverle el gesto y repitiendo su nombre de forma incoherente, como si fuera un mantra. Le apartó el pelo de la cara para observar mejor los rasgos, comprobando cada uno de ellos, casi sin poder creer su suerte. Olvidó su cansancio, las horas de sueño negativas, cuando el entusiasmo llenó su sangre de adrenalina. _

_No dudaba que Edward seguiría queriéndole, sí, y él le correspondería, y estarían juntos siempre y... tendrían que ocultarlo. Tal vez en Berlín fuesen más tolerantes con la gente como él, a quien nunca habían interesado las mujeres, pero Münich era otra cosa. E incluso en aquellos círculos de la capital en que poco importaban aquellos asuntos, era difícil que aceptaran la trizadura de un tabú tan grave como el incesto. _

_Alfons sacudió la cabeza, tratando de dispersar las inseguridades. No era momento para el miedo. Que importaba la opinión ajena, serían ellos dos en una relación, no la sociedad completa._

_Eran las seis de la mañana, y la humedad del aire llenaba de escarcha lo que pillaba a esas horas. Alfons tomó al joven en brazos, envolviéndolo un poco con su abrigo y rogando por que no estuviera muerto de hipotermia. Le sorprendió lo delgado que estaba, y la extraña liviandad que se repartía en una diagonal simétrica en las extremidades. Se lo llevó a casa, acostándolo en su cama. Prendió la salamandra a leña que hacía las veces de cocina, para que calefaccionara el departamento. Él durmió en el sofa, despertando cerca de las tres de la tarde con un dolor catalogable de asqueroso en la región del cuello._

_Cuando el reloj dio las tres y media acabó de levantarse para ir en busca de una bebida caliente. Preparó una taza de café de cebada, el único que podía encontrarse ahora en el desabastecido mercado, pensando con tristeza que aquel sucedáneo no ayudaría a su hermano a despertar. Necesitaba preguntarle tantas cosas... la memoria de tantos años..._

_Mantuvo la habitación en semipenumbra. Había oído decir que no era bueno exponer demasiado a la luz a quienes están pasando por una resaca tan colosal como la que seguro tenía ese muchacho mal afeitado que reposaba en la cama. Sonrió cuando lo vio despertar, sentándose a su lado y acariciándole la cara._

_La desilusión se le clavó como un montón de gravilla rugosa sobre la piel. Nada era como había esperado. Su hermano no lo recordaba, y era probable que ni siquiera supiese quién era él mismo. Necesitaba llorar pero debió aguantarse. Ocultó la cabeza en su regazo un rato, luego lo abrazó. Su situación dejaba corta a cualquier novela dramática, decidió, sonriendo mentalmente ante la comparación. Tenia que ser fuerte y perseverar, para hacer que el otro recuperara su memoria._

_Cuando Edward le puso la kipá sobre la cabeza, pudo ver la prótesis del brazo. Bien analizado, no debió extrañarle tomando en cuenta la crudeza de las guerras de trinchera. Pero aquello era otra cosa más que lo tomaba de sorpresa, y cuando buscó los ojos de su hermano pidiendo respuestas en silencio, vio una mirada amarilla revestida con harapos de fiereza._

_Había esperado que fuera castaña._

_Casi echó a reír. Amarilla. No había manera en que una persona pudiera cambiar el color de sus ojos, a menos que hubiese quedado ciega, y le constaba que no era así. Que estúpido había sido. Sólo un pobre tonto, inocente, crédulo de cuentos de gitanas. _

_Cuando el dolor alcanzó niveles físicos, huyó de la habitación. La visión de esos ojos desconocidos le lastimaba la retina. Entró a la cocina e hizo un último esfuerzo por retener la pena al tratar de servir otra taza de café para sí mismo._

_-Eli, Eli... lama azavtanii... - murmuró. Cogió un estropajo del lavaplatos para ayudarse a tomar la tetera caliente, virtiendo el agua sin ningún cuidado sobre el café. Hacía años que no pensaba en el dios de su madre, pero era demasiado obvio que la piedad divina lo había abandonado._

_El agua hirviente le salpicó la mano._

**.

* * *

**

O8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8O

**

* * *

.**

Fortgefahren werden

**Continuará.**

(Annie, no me mates) Coño, esto fue DOLOROSO de escribir. Aún considerando que tuve un montón de ayuda, algo tiene que no me agrada... tal vez toda la primera mitad? y parte de la segunda XD No por una cuestión de prosa, ni nada. Es que está como... forzado, no sé si me entienden. Damn, lo rehice varias veces, porque no quería que tuviera sabor a capítulo de relleno. Pero, igual que la sal en exceso, no se le quita. En fin. Dejaré de autoflagelarme, está visto que la gente que lee suele opinar distinto a mí en relación a lo que escribo.

Argh. Si alguien no me cree, le mando los prototipos y ya.

**Voocabularioo! n.n**

**-Bar Mitzvah: **Ceremonia judía en la que los niños, al cumplir los 13 años, leen la Torah por primera vez en la sinagoga y se integran a dicha comunidad religiosa. Es como si se hicieran adultos.

**-NSDAP:** sigla en alemán del partido nazi. Significa "Partido Nacional-Socialista Alemán de los trabajadores".

**-La frase de Heiderich** está en hebreo y significa "dios mío¿por qué me has abandonado?" La dice cierto personaje cuando lo están crucificando, si mal no recuerdo, pero eso no tiene demasiada importancia para Hei, porque los judíos no creen en Jesús. Simplemente la recordé y pensé que pegaba.

**Otra aclaración:** Emmm... sé que debe haber gente que odia la política por acá, pero si estamos hablando de Alemania en 1921 es casi obligatorio hacer alusión como mínimo a los nazis.

Premio a quien adivine en dónde demonios se ha metido Heiderich.

Ehm, ya saben que **si algo no quedó claro (algún término, o hecho histórico) me preguntan no más...** es que si he de ser honesta, cuando uno está escribiendo no se da cuenta de que a lo mejor el resto no entiende de que demonios hablas XD así que les agradecería si me dicen que falta por explicar.

Ah, y una última cosa. No pude aguantarme las ganas de meter un ligeeeeríiiisimo toque de **RussellxEd.** Aunque sea un Alter!Russell. ¿Por qué? (avergonzada) Por la poco objetiva "razón" de que son adorables juntos. Yeah. Lapídenme. ("Nadie tiene tanta química como dos alquimistas", como dicen en la comu de esa pareja.) No es que muera por ellos, pero... ¿nadie quiere regalarme un fic con esa pareja? (ojos de cachorrito)

**REVIEWS!**

**Mara: **Nuuu, si te creo con lo de final insólito… ya me lo contaron TT ojalá pudieramos formar una partida de caza para asesinar (o reemplazar) a la gente del Estudio Bones. ¿Te apuntas? O.o Edo y su whisky… no andaba tan descaminada, parece. ( corre a buscar imágenes ) ¿Qué le ha hecho este mundo a mi niño? ; ; Hoho… weno, él es adorable. Y debe querer a su hijillo, aunque no le guste reconocerlo, porque si de otra forma no sería tan metido, ne? ( silba con las manos en los bolsillos ) ¿Qué razones podrá tener, de otra manera?

**Madame Juster: **Arigatou por tus buenos comentarios… wenu, en cuanto a Niño… Pues no es que tenga tanto que ver… es como una especie de "que podría haber pasado"… pero ud. Ya vió que no fue tan así nn Y seh, no me funciona hablar de lo que no sé, de modo que no quedaba otra. Menos mal que me gusta la asignatura XD Nos vemos!

**Annie-Chan Diethel: **NOOO! NO MUERAS! ( la transmuta en homúnculo y pierde la cordura por el touka koukan ) Uhhh, era lo menos que podía hacer nn ese día andaba muy como las pelotas (ya no recuerdo por qué exactamente) y me devolviste el alma al cuerpo con lo que dijistes. En cuanto a lo de ser homúnculo… tiene sus ventajas XD Ho-la! Estamos en el abismo? ( suena eco ) lalalala… Te ayudaría a matar a Winry con todo gusto, pero me temo que la muy maldita vendría a hacernos compañía en el averno, así que prefiero que se quede viva pero lejos. A mi me ha pasado eso de dormirme en clase muchas veces, pues suelo trasnochar. Pero procuro que sea en clases molestas, como matemáticas, para huir de ellas. Recordatorio: tomar las siestas siempre con la boca cerrada TT Niño es una especie de "podría haber pasado", más que un hermanito de Verloren, porque no va incluído en la línea temporal, si no que tomé esa escena y la desarrollé de otra forma. Cromos repetidos! XD Los cuatro y luego cada uno a su casa? Neh, yo los dejaría a todos en Amestris haciendo cositas en cuarteto a lo Blondpile.

**Carolina Kolansky:** Waaii! Gracias!n,n Alfons ha pasado como seis años sumergido de cabeza en el trabajo (y una vida mugrienta), sería raro que fuese tan ingénuo como su contraparte allá en Amestris. Pobre Ed. Ya ves por qué andaba en esos pasos. Yo también hubiera estado peor de pasar por lo que él nn en realidad, creo que cualquiera. En cuanto a Noah… ¡eso¡Eso era lo que quería! ( se abre el cielo y un coro canta la 5ª Sinfonía) Que tuviera esas características como medio traumadas medio alegres, que esconden una tristeza profunda típica del rechazado social (me incluyo). Me alivia saber que estoy haciendo bien mi trabajo con el tiempo y sus tecnologías. Lo hace todo más real, incluso la conexión con ustedes… y así trato de que, no solo la ambientación, si no los sentimientos, sean realistas también nn

**Lila Negra:** (quotes) ", a mí me pasó eso del vacío existencial -- y sí, ahora me queda el manga. Guay... y tu fic XD" ¿Y el vuestro, Lila-sensei? Nyuuu¿dónde está YARAC? A mi no me gusta el nazismo (se nota que me cae mal?), pero me llama la atención como fenómeno de masas y hecho histórico. Es… interesante, por decirlo de alguna manera. Respecto a los desórdenes temporales… es que este de acá (el tercero) iba directo luego del 1 pero se me ocurrió un par de cuestiones que luego no podría haber puesto en ninguna otra parte, así que… ¡charán! Tenemos una línea tipo Back to the Future (que película más crackosa, jaja, es remala pero me gusta nnU) Noah… necesita redención XD y a Hoho nunca lo usan, casi… me reservo mis intenciones para con él. Manga!Hoho tiene una personalidad taaaaan especial (hombres mayores… mmm, sessual). Deja buscarte lo de Melissa y te lo mando, créeme que necesitas escucharla XD Perdón por lo de Winry! Espero que haya sido sólo una volá lo de esa viñeta… pero no te preocupes, aún no pasa nada concreto. A lo mejor y hasta lo malinterpreté ..U Lo de Lj… pues yo no me quejo! XD Y ya ves, ahora salió incluso una página más que en el capitulo anterior… ah, dios, ya estoy viendo que este fic se va a comer mi alma TT

Bueno, posh eso ha sido todo. Gente, ustedes me alegran el dia. Perdonen el retraso, es decir, este de ahora y los posibles futuros --U ahhh, no puedo creerlo, otra vez hay dos páginas de puros comentarios…

_Damas y caballeros, un incentivo no hace mal a nadie. Dejen review antes de que sea absorbida por el espíritu del angst y me corte las venas de una buena vez_


	4. WeiBlugen

**VERLOREN **

**(Perdido)**

**Rating:** de momento, PG-13

**Pairing: **Hyde. Aka, HeixEd. Con implicaciones de Elricest y Altercest.

**Advertencias: **Angst, para variar. No sé hacer otra cosa. Shonen-ai que espera convertirse en yaoi. Uso de alcohol. Obsesiones, culpa, traumas. Lo usual, coño. Realismo.

**Spoilers:** Final de la serie y trailer de la película.

**Timeline:** 1923. Desde que Ed se encuentra con Alfons Heiderich en adelante.

**Advertencias del capítulo: Está algo lento, pero sopórtenme que tuve que rehacer todo de nuevo...**

_Disclaimer: Me ven cara de japonesa? no. Estoy nadando en dinero? Obvio que tampoco. Si Hagaren fuese mío, el elricest sería aún más explícito. Lamentablemente, pertenece a Hiromu Arakawa._

**

* * *

O8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8O**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo Cuatro**

**Weiβlugen (Mentiras Blancas)**

Antes, de pequeño, le gustaba dormir. Soñar, por sobre todas las cosas. Había perdido el placer de visualizar cosas sin sentido, como ahora.

Un viaje a través del desierto, interminable. El tedio se le metía en el cuerpo como la arena que el viento levantaba pero, cosa curiosa, no sentía cansancio o calor. Le hablaba a alguien a quien no podía ver, en un idioma que no conocía. Era reconfortante llegar a terrenos habitados. Una ciudad. Una ciudad de cuyas fuentes manaba vino.

Que patético, despertar con tan extraña sensación de pérdida, preguntándose si su subconsciente se resistía aún a dejar la religión. Todo aquello… el viaje, el desierto, la rica ciudad, sonaba demasiado parecido a una descripción del camino a Sion. Desechó la idea, molesto consigo mismo. No quería sentirse propenso a creer en cosas imposibles, y sin embargo… el monumento a las cosas imposibles aún dormitaba en la habitación, a menos de tres metros de él.

La incomodidad a la que voluntariamente se había sometido no era lo más importante. Ni siquiera por el lugar en que había despertado. El sillón no era el mejor sitio para dormir, estaba claro, pero compartir una cama hubiese sido casi un suicidio emocional y ya no estaba para esos trotes.

Satisfecho al ver que todavía eran apenas las diez, se incorporó apoyando los pies en el suelo. El frío del embaldosado se colaba hasta su piel a pesar de las calcetas gruesas con que se había acostado la noche anterior. Encaminándose al baño, desabotonó los puños de la camisa que había usado de pijama, y que estaban estrangulándole las muñecas. Dirigió su vista a la calle por la ventana del pasillo, constatando la blancura nevada de las aceras.

Echó otra mirada, esta vez al pasar frente a su ex – dormitorio. La puerta estaba cerrada, pero no escuchó movimiento al interior. Cosa que resultaba lógica, pues había sentido a su huésped dar vueltas adentro hasta tarde. Hacerlo dormir en la cama había resultado agotador, una larga discusión cuyos niveles bajaron sólo cuando acaparó el sofá, acurrucado en una manta, y que finalizó cuando logró convencer a Edward que dormir al lado suyo en el piso resultaba helado como el metal en aquella época. Nunca hubiese creído tanta capacidad generadora de culpa en una sola persona.

Era curioso como el presenciar aquel odio autoinflingido, silencioso y punzante, podía inducirlo a sentir culpa por obligar al pobre niño a dormir en el único lecho disponible. Aún más raro había sido el no ceder a la presión.

Lavándose los dientes, meditaba sobre el recién llegado. No quería más decepciones, pero si resultaba no ser su hermano… era un desconocido dispuesto a jugar ese papel.

Había dicho su nombre… cuando lo despertó ese día, él lo había llamado por su nombre.

Negando con la cabeza, se enjuagó la boca y al secarse, detuvo el roce de sus dedos sobre los labios. Cerró los ojos unos segundos, recordando el tacto. La caricia compartida se había sentido familiar, más allá del sabor del alcohol aún remanente. Si tan sólo los ojos…

Se dirigió a la cocina. Necesitaba distraerse. Recogió los zapatos de su sitio junto a la salamandra, aliviado de ver que estaban secos, y se los puso para proteger sus pies de la baldosa congelada. Desatrancó los seguros de la hielera, y el mirar en su interior le inspiró algo parecido al fastidio; contemplando los restos de medio tomate sano, otro entero que se veía un poco echado a perder, las salchichas cocidas del viernes, y dos o tres huevos de dudosa frescura. Sacó todo, disponiéndose a preparar el desayuno como pudiera. Maldito desabastecimiento.

-Buenos días- ahí estaba, recién levantado y vestido con ropa suya. No le tomó de sorpresa su llegada, lo había escuchado acercarse con aquella leve cojera que le desbalanceaba los pasos. Reprimió los ambivalentes impulsos de mirarlo a la cara para sonreír o llorar. Respondió sin levantar la vista del tomate al que estaba quitándole lo podrido.

-Buenos días, hermano- A pesar de la menta de la pasta dental, la boca le supo amarga al decir aquella palabra. No se animó a preguntarle cómo había dormido, recordando la pelea por el sofá de la noche anterior.

Edward tomó un cuchillo del aparador, disponiéndose a ayudar picando el otro tomate. Alfons se fijó en que lo hacía con la mano izquierda. Su hermano no era zurdo, pero aquello se explicaba con facilidad si se consideraba el estado del brazo derecho.

Que horrible. Todo suscitaba su desconfianza, igual que antes de encontrarlo. Se suponía que esas cosas cambiarían cuando se reunieran.

Encendió la cocinilla, colocando la sartén con un poco de manteca encima. El sonido chisporrotenate y el aroma de la grasa derretida llenaron los espacios que el silencio iba dejando.

-¿Qué harás hoy?- preguntó Edward, echando los trozos de verdura a freír. La pregunta quedó descolgada unos instantes, hasta que Alfons respondió:

-A las cuatro tengo que ir a trabajar. Luego pasaré por casa de un compañero a recoger unos papeles.

-Ya veo…- no se animó a preguntar en que trabajaba, ni menos la naturaleza de aquellos papeles.

-¿Y tú, que harás?- no era cosa fácil mantener vivo aquel intento de conversación.

-No lo sé. Sospecho que tengo que ir a buscar mis cosas a la pensión, antes que se me presuma muerto y las roben. Además, no puedo seguir abusando con el asunto de la cama… aunque seamos hermanos.

Al oír la última parte de la frase, Alfons dejó caer el cuchillo, como si el conjunto particular de palabras hubiese activado algún botón de sentido común.

No.

Que poco natural. Tan incómodo que resultaba incorrecto. La escena era forzada, y ellos dos sólo eran un par de mimos callejeros de pronto obligados a actuar en la gran ópera de Berlin.

Todo estaba mal. Quiso huir…. Y por una vez no contuvo sus deseos.

Lo siguiente que Edward escuchó fue la percha de la entrada cayendo por inercia, de súbito despojada del abrigo de Alfons, seguido de un portazo. No quiso entender que había ido mal. Recogió el cuchillo y desquitó su repentina desazón rebanando las salchichas con particular saña.

Heiderich comenzó a sentirse estúpido más o menos cuando ya terminaba de bajar la escalera. De todos modos, peor hubiera sido regresar arriba a dar explicaciones, por lo que traspuso el zaguán de la calle, constatando de inmediato la ineficacia del abrigo sobre la delgada camisa que había usado para dormir. Se sentó en el primer escalón a meditar. El frío le adormeció las piernas, enviándole puntadas al cuerpo que le devolvieron un poco la cordura.

Esas eran cosas que tendrían que haber cambiado. Necesitaba volver a su rol. Los accesos de rabia súbita y las ganas de mandar todo al carajo no eran parte de su personalidad. Eran de Edward. Procuró calmarse, mal que mal tendría que volver al departamento tarde o temprano. Más tarde tendría trabajo que hacer, y había dejado sus cosas en el estudio.

Trabajo. En realidad, era afortunado de decir que tenía trabajo con semejante recesión. Y bastante más sencillo que el anterior, había que agregar, aunque la paga fuera menos, y se devaluara día a día. Pero tenía buenos recuerdos de su anterior empleo.

Revolvió en sus bolsillos buscando algo con que comprar comida, fracasando al ritmo del ruido apremiante de sus tripas.

Bastantes compañeros de universidad se habían reído de su labor en esa fábrica helándose en el turno de noche al terminar las clases, recordó, aduciendo que resultaba indigna para un futuro ingeniero. Él se había limitado a dedicarles una mirada de desprecio. Aquellos malditos pedantes se creían tan superiores al resto... y sin embargo los "ignorantes obreros" se comportaron mucho más humanos que ellos en más de una ocasión, cuando conseguir una beca se hizo quimérico, y pasaba varios días sin comer.

"Solidaridad de pueblo, supongo"- pensó, recordando la nacionalidad judía de muchos de ellos. Se levantó para caminar un poco y entrar en calor.

La crisis económica se había tragado esa fábrica, como a tantas otras. Recomendado por uno de sus profesores, ahora daba clases particulares de matemáticas a quienes aún podían pagarlas, y entre eso y las ayudantías en la universidad sacaba para sobrevivir.

Se preguntó si Edward trabajaría en algo. Siendo prácticos, alimentar dos bocas con tan poco dinero...

Vagó un rato más por las calles sin una ruta en especial, tratando de pensar. Al torcer una esquina se encontró a si mismo caminando por el mercado de Munich, entre un grupo de gitanos. No se divisaban alemanes cerca, salvo los vendedores.

-Es lógico¿no?- comentó alguien cerca suyo- a nosotros nos queda aún algo de oro... Ustedes sólo tienen papel.

-Buenos días, Noah.- saludó sin voltear. No se sentía muy feliz de hablar con la sibila, menos aún después de esos remedos de profecía que se habían cumplido con tanta maldita exactitud. Ni siquiera se cuestionó el origen parapsicológico del saludo de la mujer, que había sabido en qué estaba pensando al encontrarlo.

-Ven a verme en un rato. Creo que tienes cosas que contarme.- Invitó ella, y se alejó con su gente.

Lo fastidió un poco la actitud sabelotodo de Noah. Molesto, sin saber con quién, dio un par de vueltas más por el mercado decidido a no ir. Luego consideró su necesidad de quejarse con alguien y acabó por parecerle una buena idea. Se encaminó al campamento gitano, y sólo frente a la apartada carpa le volvieron los remordimientos. ¿Qué clase de científico era ese que buscaba predicciones para hallar la ruta?

-Pasa, Alfons. - Escuchó la voz de ella llamándolo desde el interior. Mala forma de claudicar con los principios, pensó, pero ya estaba ahí.

-Ehm... hola.- se asomó, dubitativo como toda esa mañana. Fue bienvenido con el aroma de la cebolla frita, y sintió su boca inundándose de saliva al instante. No sabía si tomar asiento o no, y se quedó en la entrada.- ¿Cómo estás?

Noah se limitó a sonreír, revolviendo un grueso sartén de peltre con una cuchara de madera. Inclinó la cabeza a modo de saludo y alimentó la fogata con un par de palos de la ruma de leña que tenía a un costado.

-Sírvete. Apuesto a que tienes hambre.- Ofreció una gruesa hogaza de pan negro, un trozo de queso y un cuchillo.- El queso queda bueno con cebolla.

Heiderich se sentó de inmediato en uno de los cojines, aceptando las viandas. Las tripas venían doliéndole de hambre incluso desde antes de la caminata, y el paseo sólo había agravado su condición vacía. El pan negro le supo a gloria y le devolvió un poco de confianza en si mismo. Desechó entonces la idea de contarle a la gitana lo que había pasado. ¿Por qué demonios tendía que saber esta pobre muchacha de su hermano¿Si era real o no, qué le importaba a ella? Negó con la cabeza. De todas formas, le agradecía muchísimo el desayuno.

Se preguntó quién habría inventado aquella tontería de las "espirales de humo" mientras observaba la fumarola caracoleando hacia arriba para escapar por el agujero en el techo de la tienda.

-Noah- llamó una gitana joven asomando su cabeza entre los toldos de la entrada. Alfons volvió la cabeza, encontrando sus ojos con los de ella y hallando algo que se parecía al miedo.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?- por primera vez, Heiderich vio alterarse por algo las facciones plácidas de Noah. Hostilidad. Desconfianza. Un asomo de amargura. Se levantó de su cojín, y caminó hasta la puerta, haciendo sonar sus pulseras.

-Un alemán afuera te buscaba.- habló la chica, sin establecer contacto visual. Miraba hacia un costado, como avergonzada por algo. Alfons recordó las palabras de su anfitriona la primera vez que se encontraron: "Me repudian, es todo".

-Pues hazlo pasar.

-Ya se fue. Me pidió que te pasara esto.- le alcanzó un pequeño rectángulo de cartulina que ella tomó con desinterés rayano en maleducada frialdad.

-Gracias.- Repuso, y la palabra le era molesta de pronunciar. La muchacha inclinó la cabeza y se marchó. Noah se quedó unos instantes en la puerta y ocultó la cara entre las manos.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Alfons, acercándose.

-Bien... – respiró hondo ella, pero no se veía sincera.

-Nunca te vi tan enojada. – murmuró él. Luego se dio cuenta de lo impertinente que había sonado.- ¡Perdón! Quiero decir...

-Está bien... pregunta lo que quieras.- concedió ella con gesto cansado.- Después de todo, tú también has venido a contarme algo importante.

-No debería preguntar, en realidad.- intentó ocultar su curiosidad sintiendo algo de remordimiento, pues tampoco quería contar sus asuntos con el hermano que tenía en casa.

Noah no se veía molesta por la indiscreción de su visitante. Se acomodó en los cojines con una expresión que estaba a medio camino entre el agotamiento y la comprensión.

-Bien... tú viste entrar a esa mujer. Es la mujer del hijo del jefe, como sabrás, gallé. – Y ahí, de nuevo, la muletilla que se le escapaba cada vez que se refería a su pueblo.- Yo traté de impedir ese matrimonio. Me deshonré en el intento. Esa mujer no puede mirarme a la cara ahora, luego de lo que hice. –fijó los ojos negros en el techo de su carpa unos segundos.- Y hace bien.

El relato había sido breve y críptico, comprensible en alguien que no está acostumbrado a hablar de si mismo. Alfons se abrazó a uno de los cojines, intentando sentirse menos incómodo en el que tenía debajo, y sabiendo que el precio a su fisgoneo sería un interrogatorio. Dejó que su mente divagara unos momentos, trazando en la imaginación la figura de Edward. No estaba dispuesto a que la ilusión acabara. No tan rápido, por lo menos, pensó, decidido a que ninguna predicción que Noah pudiera hacerle le quitaría esa oportunidad… aunque no durase.

-Se te cumplió lo que dije. – Enunció ella. No era una pregunta. Notando la visible turbación de su invitado, sonrió y trató de tranquilizarlo.- Simple lógica. Si no fuera así, no hubieras venido.

Heiderich asintió, tratando de pensar en algo que retrasara su turno de responder. Se fijó en el cartoncillo ahora arrugado que la gitana conservaba en la mano, dándole vueltas con parsimonioso nerviosismo.

-Ehm, por cierto… ¿qué decía la tarjeta?- Ella se llevó el objeto frente a los ojos, escrutándolo los símbolos con cuidado.

-No sé leer.- se excusó ella, y se la alcanzó.- Dímelo tú.

-Veamos. – Se trataba de una tarjeta de visita común, aunque escueta en datos y adornos, de cartulina satinada. El único diseño que saltaba a la vista era una espada sobrepuesta a un sol de rayos torcidos, en la esquina superior derecha, que parecía ser un escudo de armas. Lamentó no saber más de heráldica, pero la historia había sido el hobbie de Edward, no el suyo. – Dietrich Eckhart. Que extraño, la dirección que da es la de la Universidad de Munich. – Volteó la tarjeta para mirar el revés. Con letra apurada, alguien (el propio Eckhart, en teoría) había anotado un inquietante y breve "volveré".

Horas más tarde, salía del departamento de su alumno de matemáticas con tremendas preocupaciones rondándole la cabeza. La verdad es que las visitas a ese muchacho siempre lo dejaban apesadumbrado. Había tenido una vida muy triste, y sin embargo se las arreglaba para continuar. Aunque el hermano mayor estaba desacreditado de por vida, por trabajar en un burdel berlinés, venía de visita cada fin de semana y traía suficiente dinero para comprar lo necesario.

Se lo había topado al entrar al salón del pequeño piso, conversando con el pequeño. Quizás eso era lo que animaba al chico a seguir esforzándose, sacando recursos de la nada para continuar sus estudios.

No era tan distinto de su propia vida, pensó, haciendo crujir la nieve bajo su paso.

Luego estaba el asunto de Edward. Como a mediodía, había vuelto al departamento para buscar sus libros y ropa más gruesa, y no lo había encontrado ahí. Temía no volver a verlo, que se desvaneciese como una alucinación nocturna. Si llegaba a casa y no estaba… no quería pensar en ello. Sintió escalofríos, a pesar de ir abrigado.

El resto de sus preocupaciones iba a buen recaudo en su portafolios, y provenían de la visita a su compañero de universidad. "Quiero que repartas estos entre gente a la que consideres de confianza", había dicho, añadiendo que tenía buena fe en su experiencia, al haber sido obrero en una fábrica. Se trataba de llamar al paro general, en protesta por el desabastecimiento. El asunto no dejaba de gustarle, pero en el fondo le daba mala espina.

Edward le estaba esperando en las escaleras del edificio, sentado sobre una maleta. Le dedicó una sonrisa trizada al verlo aparecer, haciendo un vago gesto de saludo con una mano sin levantarse.

Sólo el verlo le quitaba un peso de encima. No había sido un sueño, exclamó para sí, acelerando el paso, queriendo gritar de alivio. Tenía que admitirse cuánto lo había extrañado durante el día.

Al irlo a abrazar, Alfons pudo percibir el aroma del alcohol que brotaba de su aliento.

**

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_

* * *

_

_La primera vez que había sucedido, no tenía más de doce años, y ningún conocimiento sobre Alquimia podría haberlo preparado para la textura de los bóxers empapados contra su piel. _

_Sintió un golpe de excitación bajándole por el cuerpo con sólo recordar aquello. La textura gruesa, áspera, de las manos que habían alzado la temperatura de su cuerpo, sumiéndole en la incoherencia a base de caricias. La frialdad del metal contra su pecho, contra sus piernas, contra el automail. Todo aquello transformándose luego en carne y hueso, en cabellos miel, ojos pardos y erección firme en el momento de la penetración. Su hermano, primero armadura y cuerpo ardiente después, invadiéndole, colmándole. _

_Sollozó. _

_-¿Estabas teniendo pesadillas, Nii-san? – Y la voz suave, vacía, recordándole lo impuro que era, lo enfermo que estaba.- Me llamaste varias veces en sueños. Sonabas… desesperado._

_Imposible que el dulce Alphonse comprendiera. No cuando era su culpa que ni siquiera tuviese un cuerpo cuya líbido pudiera calmarse. Los remordimientos, extendiéndose por cada una de sus terminales nerviosas, le hacían bien. Lo traían de vuelta a la tierra._

_-Nii-san, al menos contesta.- Preocupación fraternal. Sonrió con sarcasmo para si mismo. No merecía tanto._

_-Si, Al. Eran pesadillas.- Y ahí estaba la mentira, deslizándose agridulce en sus labios. Para proteger a su hermano._

_No. Para protegerse a sí mismo. Que egoísta era. Pero no permitiría que un sueño como aquel se repitiera. Cargaba demasiados crímenes en su conciencia para aceptar semejante quimera. _

_A fin de cuentas, era sólo una mentira blanca… no tendría que repetirla. _

**

* * *

O8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8O**

**

* * *

**

**Fortgefahren werden**

**Continuará.**

Reitero que no he visto la película. Soy perfectamente consciente de que en ella hay una mujer que se llama Dietlinde Eckhart, pero me da igual porque no sé quien es ni que monos pinta en el argumento. De modo que usaré a Dietrich Eckhart, quien por otro lado, es un personaje histórico real XD

Y como Conqueror of Shambala aún no ha sido exhibida ante mis miopes ojos, cualquier parecido con su argumento es accidental y no plagio. Mis únicos conocimientos sobre ella se limitan a hechos que salen en todas partes, como que Alfons tose, y que la sociedad de Thule (que también fue real) aparece por ahí. Y espoilers clásicos, como lo que sucede con nuestro adorable clon, y cómo termina la película.

Parece que no tenemos mayores aclaraciones O.oU este capítulo salió bastante limpio… a ver…

**-La frase de Noah: **"a nosotros aún nos queda algo de oro…" Refiere a que cuando la crisis económica de Alemania mandó al país al carajo, el gobierno hizo el dinero inconvertible de marcos a oro. La economía alemana antes se había basado en billetes apoyados en las reservas de oro que antes había en los bancos, pero por pagar las deudas de guerra se quedaron sin, y ahí si que quedó la escoba. Los billetes no tenían más valor que para papel higiénico.

Me parece que eso es todo. Siiiguiente!


	5. Doppelzüngigkeit

**VERLOREN **

**(Perdido)**

**Rating:** de momento, PG-13

**Pairing: **Hyde. Aka, HeixEd. Con implicaciones de Elricest y Altercest.

**Advertencias: **Angst, para variar. No sé hacer otra cosa. Shonen-ai que espera convertirse en yaoi. Uso de alcohol. Obsesiones, culpa, traumas. Lo usual, coño. Realismo.

**Spoilers:** Final de la serie y trailer de la película.

**Timeline:** 1923. Desde que Ed se encuentra con Alfons Heiderich en adelante.

**Advertencias del capítulo: El POV con Edward me agota XD**

_Disclaimer: Me ven cara de japonesa? no. Estoy nadando en dinero? Obvio que tampoco. Si Hagaren fuese mío, el elricest sería aún más explícito. Lamentablemente, pertenece a Hiromu Arakawa._

_

* * *

_**O8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8O

* * *

.**

**Capítulo Cinco**

**Doppelzüngigkeit (Duplicidad)**

-Estuviste bebiendo.

¿Era necesario todo aquello¿La pregunta retórica de Heiderich escociéndole los oídos, la escasez de equilibrio apoderada de su cuerpo mientras subían las escaleras? Agitó la cabeza en negación, intentando restarle importancia al asunto.

-Solo un poco… lo siento.- le ofreció una sonrisita de niño pillado en falta. El maletín que arrastraba daba golpes que no sonaban secos del todo en cada peldaño, casi reventado en las costuras entre lo lleno que estaba y la violencia de su traslado.

-Edward…- Pronunció Alfons, con cierta entonación que sonaba a comienzo seguida de silencio. Supo que el muchacho no sabía que decirle sin sonar a reprimenda y procuró tranquilizarlo. Aquel rostro confuso, quizá exasperado, era insoportable de mirar. La tristeza de esos rasgos movía los engranajes de la culpa en su interior. Estaba cansado de aquello, repitiéndose al infinito como las imágenes de un espejo frente a otro.

-Estoy bien, en serio.- Por suerte, logró mantener la mirada tranquila, limpia. Bien afirmado de la baranda, podía subir sin mayores problemas. De no ser por aquel olor a taberna que tenía pegado en la ropa, jamás lo hubiesen pillado: una esencia que recordaba a la cerveza, el cigarrillo y la fritura. – Pasé a almorzar algo por ahí.

Maldijo el acento que no había logrado sacarse en dos años de vivir en Alemania. Su forma suave de pronunciar las erres podía confundirse fácil con trabazón de lengua. No estaba borracho. En verdad… no lo estaba.

-Almorzar¿eh?- lo oyó murmurar- Es tarde. Habrá que cocinar alguna cosa.

Forcejeando con la chapa congelada, Alfons logró abrir la puerta del departamento luego de una serie de ruidosos intentos. Edward hizo nota mental de ponerle algo del aceite que usaba en las prótesis a la cerradura, y arrastró su equipaje adentro. Se empinó para darle gas a las lámparas, demasiado cercanas al techo para su gusto, y se apoyó en el muro para dedicarle mirada crítica a la casa desde el umbral, algo que antes no había tenido oportunidad de hacer. Muy comprensible, tomando en cuenta que la última vez que había entrado, no había sido por sus pies.

Ahí estaba, concluyó de forma algo estúpida. Parado en el reducido salón de estar del departamento de un Alphonse que no era el que extrañaba, pero que podría forzarse a imaginar suyo. Le incomodaba la maleta en sus manos, representación física de su promesa de quedarse. Hacía dos días que habitaba el lugar, pero el simple hecho de tener allí sus cosas le daba cierto aire a definitivo que no le gustaba sentir. La ubicación de su equipaje no tendría por que importarle: En Amestris había cargado durante años con el baúl a través de cientos de posadas, y en Europa tenía aquella enorme maleta atada con correas, que le había acompañado a cada sitio al que su callejero espíritu se le antojó.

Se repitió entre dientes que no significaba nada, sin querer reconocer que, simplemente, tenía demasiado miedo de llegar a sentirse cómodo en aquel lugar.

Vio al muchacho Heiderich apoyar con precariedad el portafolios sobre una rodilla, tratando de extraer una bolsa de lentejas sin tirar al suelo los papeles que traía dentro. Presenció su fracaso en medio de una cascada de hojas sueltas, cuadernos, y carpetas. Se inclinó a ayudarlo, arrodillándose algo más brusco de lo que hubiera querido y recibiendo una mirada de reproche.

-Ve a mojarte la cara. Prepararé la cena. – Alfons recogió rápido sus cosas y se dirigió a la cocina. Edward pensó en protestar, pero prefirió juntar paciencia mirándose los zapatos:

-Luego¿estarías de ánimo para trabajar? –Preguntó.- Quisiera mostrarte mis apuntes.

Así convencería al otro de que estaba bien. Nadie en su sano juicio se dedicaría a discutir física teórica sin estar por completo sobrio.

-Seguro.- escuchó la respuesta desde lejos.- siempre tengo ánimo para los cohetes.

Por otro lado… él era Edward Elric. Y no estaba seguro de su cordura, si es que alguna vez había poseído algo así.

Concentrado en hacer sus pasos más firmes, se encaminó hacia el baño y reapareció en la cocina con perfecto balance para tomar los platos y poner la mesa. Las legumbres no olían del todo mal, a pesar de no tener más aliños que una gota de aceite y un poco de sal. La vivienda comenzaba a caldearse de forma paulatina gracias al calor que emanaba de la salamandra, Alfons canturreaba mientras revolvía la olla, y había cierto intangible aroma a hogar que casi lo destrozó interiormente. Procuró acallar sus ganas de lloriquear como un mocoso, imponiéndose fastidio que no sentía y preguntándose cuánto tiempo sería capaz de mantenerse ahí.

Ubicar la loza le representó problemas. Le hacía daño la cercanía¿lo había dicho ya? Y mirar su rostro era una sangría mental. No había forma posible de colocar los dos platos sobre la mesa sin quedar, ya frente a él, ya a su lado, con un mueble pequeño y cuadrado como aquel. Casi se cae cuando sus pies tropezaron con la alfombra, arrugada por la silla que acababa de acomodar. Se inclinó para revisar que la prótesis no se hubiera torcido, y algunos papeles que asomaban debajo de las patas del mueble le llamaron la atención.

Apenas había alcanzado a echar un vistazo, comprobando su utilidad para impedir que la mesa cojeara cuando Alfons surgió desde la cocina con la olla caliente atrapada entre sus manos enguantadas.

La cena también transcurrió en silencio. Edward se preguntó una vez más la razón por la que se estaban obligando a aquello. Era evidente que el otro tampoco se sentía confortable en su presencia. Cucharearon el guiso callados, con el crujir de los cubiertos como única música. De tanto en tanto, llegaban ruidos desde los otros departamentos, difuminados e inútiles: el llanto de un bebé, el chirriar de una mudanza, notas de un piano que identificó como parte del Claro de Luna.

Beethoven le gustaba. Cierta persona a la que no quería recordar mantenía un gramófono en la casa, cuando todavía vivían en Londres, para escuchar vinilos mientras trabajaban. El gusto por la música se le contagió a su pesar, y pronto la consideró una de las pocas cosas rescatables de ese mundo. Dependiendo del uso, claro. Los ex - soldados ebrios de la taberna que frecuentaba solían aullar Lily Marlén en sus reuniones, para continuar arengando discursos proselitistas remojados en malta barata, y acabar con la cabeza entre las manos, tirados en el mesón. Se preguntó con un escalofrío si él también se vería así de patético cuando bebía hasta quedar hecho un bulto en el suelo. Probablemente, sí. Pero sin arengas chauvinistas de por medio, lo que demostraba que aún le quedaba cierta dignidad.

-Cuéntame entonces¿estuviste mucho rato afuera?

-No en realidad. – se abstuvo de mencionar razones y tragó la última cucharada.

Las fórmulas matemáticas siempre le habían regalado una sensación de alivio nada trivial, pero nunca las había apreciado tanto como en ese momento después de la cena. Perdido en caminos abstractos, numéricos, la interacción era mucho más sencilla. Y tenía la ocasión de escuchar la voz a la que amaba cuando era el turno de Alfons de hablar, cerrando los ojos para evocar mejor a su hermano pequeño discutiendo teoría alquímica.

-…Y bueno, llevamos varios años trabajando con diseños basados en la ecuación de Tsiolkovsky, pero todavía no llegamos a nada.

-Dudo que lleguen a algo con esos modelos de cohete propulsados con alcohol, o diesel común. La gente de la universidad no sabe nada.- gruñó, sonando tal vez más rudo que lo que hubiera querido. Pero no podía evitarlo: su padre y la universidad eran algo unido en su mente de forma indisoluble.

-Es lo que les digo.- le dio la razón Alfons, tamborileando en su libreta con el lápiz, luego anotando de memoria la referida ecuación.- Pero son más testarudos que tú, hermano.

La expresión quedó colgando de sus oídos, y los ruidos exteriores reaparecieron súbitos para reemplazar la escasez de palabras al interior de la habitación. Había sido una frase dicha casi al azar, sin nada especial. Pero el efecto en Edward los dejó a ambos en silencio por unos instantes.

-Al… -musitó nervioso, pálido. Masajeó el tabique de su nariz, justo entre sus ojos, sólo por no dejar las manos quietas. El enunciado casual, el tono de voz… demasiado parecido, demasiado conocido…

-Lo siento.- el otro trató de hacer pasar como broma lo que había dicho, incapaz de fabricar la risa que necesitaba para trivializar la situación. Creyó sin duda que había afectado al otro con los recuerdos que no poseía y luego de un rato, agregó: - Debe… debe ser bastante terrible vivir con alguien de quien no te acuerdas. Y peor, que te trata tan familiarmente. – Heiderich hizo amago de acercarse, pero contuvo sus deseos, mordiéndose el labio para evitar que temblara.

Y Edward no podía soportar la sensación de haber herido a Alphonse. De no poder dejar de herirlo en ninguno de los miles de mundos, de los millones de universos creados en infinitas pulsaciones de energía.

Bien, tenía que parar con ese tren de pensamiento. O acabaría con algún ataque de misticismo no compatible con su fiero descreimiento de las cosas sagradas.

Se fue a sentar junto a él. Tampoco quería ceder a aquello, ni apagar la conveniente mentira de su amnesia. Pero trabajando en su pecho, rompiéndole las costillas, renacía su vieja amiga, la culpa. Pasó los brazos alrededor del otro, recurriendo a todo su autocontrol para no hacer tonterías, y lo meció en lo que trató que resultase un ritmo tranquilizante. Aquello era demasiado "de hermano mayor" y le trajo de vuelta pasadas imágenes de su infancia, cuando Madre estaba tibia en la tumba y todavía era lo suficientemente fuerte para ser él quien protegiese al pequeño, y no al revés.

-Ya lo arreglaremos, ya lo arreglaremos.- sonaba repetida esa confirmación, sin saber por qué la hacía salir de entre sus labios. La oración puesta en futuro perfecto, como la promesa frecuente de su adolescencia.

-Hermano…- murmuró Alfons.

La escena resultaba natural y fluida, como si todo marchase bien… y él no era capaz de aceptar aquella normalidad. Después de todo, el destino irónico –en el que se negaba a creer- había colocado a Heiderich en una situación simétrica a la suya. Ninguno de los dos era el que el otro esperaba. Pero si aquel niño había tenido un hermano al que había amado¿quedaría alguna esperanza de que su reflejo en Amestris lo quisiera¿Sería posible que Alphonse también sintiese algo por él?

Negó con la cabeza. Estaba pensando tonterías. Tal vez sí había bebido de más.

No se quejó, sin embargo, cuando Alfons se inclinó y dejó un beso suave en la comisura de su boca, abrazándolo todavía. Simplemente se acurrucó contra él, persuadiéndose mentalmente de que sólo lo hacía por escapar del frío de ese departamento viejo.

Sabía que lo lamentaría después cuando le invitó a compartir la cama. Su determinación quebrada entre las sábanas lo llevó hasta el sillón envuelto en una manta, luego de echarle una última mirada al muchacho dormido antes de cerrar la puerta. Como si no tuviera suficiente con el dolor, su orgullo se encargaba de recordarle lo imbécil que parecía lloriqueando por semejante cosa.

Habían pasado más de diez años desde la última vez que había compartido la cama con su hermano.

Durmió mal, a saltos, con el sonido de la respiración de Heiderich penándole entre sueños. A las seis de la mañana desistió y partió a la cocina a buscar algo de comer, con la predecible sorpresa de una hielera vacía. Decidió que no valía la pena calentar lo que había quedado de las lentejas y puso agua a hervir para preparar aquel mejunje deleznable que pretendía el nombre de café, motivado sólo por la corriente de aire que pasaba por las rendijas de la ventana, entumiendo sus huesos.

La tetera tenía el fondo esférico de tanta abolladura. Para colocarla sobre la salamandra hubiese debido equilibrarla sobre un vértice y sujetarla para evitar volcamientos. La arrojó a un costado y buscó una olla.

-Buenos días.- Bostezó Heiderich, aún en pijama. Sus pies enfundados en calcetas de lana no habían hecho ruido al entrar a la cocina.

-¿Qué haces levantado a esta hora?- evitó voltear a verlo, fijando su mirada en los ojos formándose en el fondo de la cacerola.

-Universidad.- le contestó éste, escueto. Se restregaba la cara, podía oír el roce de su mano contra la piel. - ¿Y tú¿No asistes a clases?

-Soy autodidacta.- confesó Edward, alejando un poco la cara ante el vapor surgiente de la olla. No era cierto del todo, pero daba igual. Hohenheimm no existía.

-Ah.

El agua hirvió y tomaron el desayuno en silencio. No volvieron a hablar en toda la mañana. Era como si la noche anterior hubiese sido borrada de sus registros mentales.

Los días comenzaron a disolverse entre sí en una rutina que se iba aconchando en el tiempo como al fondo de un frasco, tan incómodos como fugaces. Alfons se marchaba puntualmente a las siete y media. Regresaba a las cuatro de la tarde, poco antes del anochecer, fijo como un cronómetro. En las casi nueve horas de paz que disponía, Edward se encerraba en el estudio a comparar notas de forma obsesiva, apuntando diferencias e ideas nuevas en un cuaderno de tapas negras sospechosamente parecido a los que había manejado toda su vida. A menudo se llevaba algo de whisky al estudio, dando sorbos cortos entre página y página para detener el temblor excitado de sus manos cuando descubría alguna cosa.

A menudo se olvidaba de comer.

Y su compañero de departamento llegaba a las cuatro justas, se fastidiaba por la escasez de cuidado que tenía con su persona, le dejaba un plato de comida junto a la puerta y se retiraba al dormitorio. Era impresionante lo rápido que habían caído en el automatismo.

Al quinto día se habían acostumbrado a la convivencia silente.

Era, por supuesto, inútil que Edward intentase explicar a Heiderich su mutismo y la locura en su búsqueda. Su último intento de permanecer cuerdo mientras aquello durase era fingir que no estaba ahí del todo. Se mentía diciendo que sólo se quedaba por escapar de su padre, pero le era inevitable contemplar a su compañero dormido durante horas. Cuando la fuerza de voluntad empleada en sublimar su idolatría comenzaba a fallar en contener el deseo, se escurría a dormir poco y mal al sofá. Incapaz de confiar en sí mismo, dormía con las manos sobre la colcha.

Al séptimo día, sábado, ya parecían un viejo matrimonio. Ninguno de los dos salió de casa, y aún así se las arreglaron para no permanecer juntos en la misma habitación. Compartir la cama tenía una alarmante similitud con dormir solo. Descontando la estrechez. Y la insistente vigilia de Ed.

Sus ganas de contacto permanecían durante el día en forma de recuerdo, y de cierto entumecimiento en sus manos, pero eran soportables. Mientras la luz del sol desmintiera su casi esquizofrénica sensación de estar en casa, podía sentirse a salvo e ignorar a Heiderich. La ansiedad se desataba sólo en la sombra, cuando los ojos azules del reflejo se cerraban y la oscuridad de la madrugada opacaba un poco la claridad de su pelo.

Por ejemplo, ya a la octava noche su contención demasiado puesta a prueba se rompió contra las baldosas heladas del baño, odiándose por no haber logrado llegar al sofá sin buscar alivio. Y era como si el dolor de su piel aterida le ayudase a sentir mejor la ondulación de su mano atrapada bajo el elástico del pijama. Reprimir el llanto al acabar fue superior a sus fuerzas.

Limpiándose las manos bajo el lacerante chorro de agua que salía del grifo, juró no volver a cruzar palabra con el doble si no era necesario.

Sólo pudo dormir arrullado por la repetición mental de la frase "no es él".

El lunes llegó como una bendición. Noveno día, y la rutina fue retomada con mayor indiferencia que antes, si aquello era posible. Más tranquilo con el regreso de su soledad tradicional, no volvió a observar a Heiderich por las noches ni intentó pernoctar en otro sitio que no fuera la sala.

Sus planes fueron frustrados por la crueldad de un viernes, siendo el treceavo día en la cuenta. Los números, decididamente, habían resuelto burlarse de él.

El crujir dolido de su estómago trizó su concentración a eso de las ocho de la noche, interrumpiéndole en medio de una compleja evasión algebraica. Como sacado de una burbuja, se dio cuenta que no había recogido el plato de detrás de la puerta. Extrañado por la falta de lógica del asunto, buscó su cena por todo el departamento y cayó en la cuenta de que su compañero tampoco se encontraba ahí: Alfons no había llegado a las cuatro.

-Hubiera avisado que iba a salir… - murmuró para sí, mirando el reloj. Se tranquilizó con la barata hipótesis de una visita a algún compañero de universidad.

A las nueve, comenzó a hacerse difícil pasar por alto el cosquilleo histérico en su espalda.

A las diez, los minutos parecían cansados de avanzar, y cada tiqtaqueo tenía intervalos que se hacían eternos.

A las once, no pudo proseguir en la minuciosa tarea de desentenderse de que aquella espera tenía semblanzas de calvario. Tomó su abrigo, burlándose de la ventisca pobre en Celsius que soplaba afuera. Al menos no llovía. Maldijo entre dientes al encontrar a la vecina barriendo con la puerta abierta. Que truco tan burdo, ese de fingir limpieza. Nadie sacaba el polvo del rellano a semejante hora de la noche. No se dignó a mirarla.

-Buenas…- saludó modulando apenas, procediendo a bajar la escalera. Tal como había previsto, la mujer lo detuvo.

-Buenas noches.- El tono de voz indicaba a todas luces que pretendía seguir hablando.- Yo que usted no saldría…

Le daba igual si a aquella simpática dama tan igual a Glacier Hughes le daba por jugar al cambio de roles. Tenía cosas que hacer.

Apenas había apoyado el pie en el primer peldaño, cuando su cerebro reprocesó lo que acababa de ver y volteó. Dejó salir el aire en un suspiro de sarcasmo hacia sí mismo. Ya debería haberse acostumbrado a esos infernales reflejos.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó. Los rasgos, el porte… indudablemente era ella. No pudo evitar una sonrisa, recordando la buena mano para la cocina de la Glacier original. Desechó de inmediato los inoportunos comienzos de nostalgia, fijando la mirada en los zapatos de la mujer a pesar de sus ganas de hacerlo a la cara.

-Hay disturbios en la ciudad.- contestó ella, empujando la basura hacia la pala con la escoba. La vecina le dedicó una expresión dulzona casi caritativa antes de desaparecer tras su puerta.

Sus palabras no hicieron más que acelerarle el paso. Una vez fuera, consiguió dimensionar la palabra "disturbio".

**

* * *

O8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8O**

**

* * *

.**

_Era aún un mocoso la primera vez que la cama se le había hecho demasiado helada y ancha para soportarlo. Madre había muerto hacía poco, y el invierno no estaba siendo clemente._

_Algo sorprendido, Edward había apartado las colchas para hacerle espacio._

_-Sólo por esta vez¿bueno? – el resto de la frase, ese "tenemos que ser fuertes" quedó en el aire aún sin haberse vocalizado. Pero sus palabras intentando ser duras contrastaban con el abrazo algo torpe que le ofreció cuando las frazadas cubrieron ambos cuerpos. _

_-Tienes los pies fríos, hermano. Deberías usar calcetines.- Hizo amago de levantarse a buscar un par._

_-No te preocupes. No los necesito.- Edward le acarició la cabeza, y ambos supieron que no sería la última vez que dormirían juntos_

_Así era Edward. Había sido presa desde pequeño de una furia con ribetes oscuros, como si su odio a la debilidad que había acabado con su madre se hiciese extensivo a si mismo y a la humanidad en general. Sólo él sabía lo cálido que podía llegar a ser su hermano. Y, de cierto modo, prefería aquella exclusividad._

_A pesar de su infantil misantropía, la gente que los conocía se había extrañado al ver a su hermano siguiendo un camino tan alejado de los seres humanos como la física. La idea generalizada era que se haría médico, siendo alguien que prefería responder a evadirse de las burlas que la vida le ponía frente a la nariz, maquiavélica mientras le ataba las manos a la espalda. Sobre todo después de que media ciudad lo escuchara jurar ante la tumba de su madre que superaría toda fragilidad humana. Lo creyeron cobarde entonces, cuando se refugió en los números._

_Sólo Alfons comprendió a qué se había referido, y se propuso acompañarlo más arriba que nadie._

_Usaron la herencia que Madre y "ese bastardo" les habían dejado en viajar a Francia. Su último pariente vivo era una tía lejana que vivía en Lyon. Todo lo que sabían de ella era su nombre, y había sido institutriz antes de casarse. No tenían otra alternativa que mendigarle hospitalidad si no querían languidecer abandonados en Munich._

_Al principio los había descolocado la poco amistosa recepción de la mujer. La frialdad de trato, a pesar de ser comprensible si consideraban que era primera vez que la veían, no hizo más que azuzar la tentación de devolverse a Alemania. Pero morir de hambre allá no era una perspectiva agradable. Por otro lado, la enorme biblioteca de la mujer fue el último incentivo para tragarse el orgullo. Ambos se inclinaron hasta el suelo para rogarle que los dejara vivir con ella._

_Tía Isabelle tenía un buen corazón oculto bajo su pésimo carácter, y le asignó un cuarto a cada uno sin mayores ceremonias. Alegando que no quería ruido por las noches, los ubicó a cada uno en extremos separados de la casa. _

_Sin necesidad de ponerse de acuerdo, Alfons abandonó su dormitorio esa madrugada y todas las siguientes, para dormir abrazado a su hermano._

**

* * *

**

**O8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8O**

**

* * *

.**

**Fortgefahren werden**

**Continuará.**

Oi, me voy en la volá hablando de la vida de los pequeños Heiderich cuando eran pequeños. Es que es divertido jugar con los factores haciendo que se parezca a la de los Elric, sin ser igual XD (y además, omg, en Europa a principios del siglo XX).

La razón por la que tiré dos capítulos de un zuácate, es que ya había actualizado en la comu de FMA Yaoi en Español de Livejournal... en realidad, tengo casi todos mis fics ahí. Si, esto es propaganda. No, no tengo verguenza.

Soy perfectamente consciente de que quedan muchas cosas que aclarar, términos y toda esa vaina. Responderé en los review, yo creo, ahora que la pinche página tiene esa cosa para responder en ellos (oh, echaré de menos responder aquí)... Como sea, ya retrasé demasiado esto, así que nos vemos y adieu.

Respecto a lo de los review... no es que les exija, pero si les gustó es una cuestión de ser amable con la pobre autora el hacérselo saber.


End file.
